<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niewypowiedziane by chcialbym_byc_poeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638536">Niewypowiedziane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcialbym_byc_poeta/pseuds/chcialbym_byc_poeta'>chcialbym_byc_poeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dialogue, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcialbym_byc_poeta/pseuds/chcialbym_byc_poeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kurwa - nie wytrzymał - czy ty musisz tak napierdalać od białego rana?<br/>- To żeś się wczoraj schlał z kolejną portową dziewką, nie usprawiedliwia spania do południa. - odparł Geralt ostrząc swoją klingę.<br/>- Jakiego południa?<br/>- Dochodzi jedenasta Jaskier; weź dupę w troki i osiodłaj Płotkę.<br/>- Co? Ja? Płotkę? A co ja jestem? Przyboczny giermek? - parsknął bard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rozdział pierwszy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Kurwa - nie wytrzymał - czy ty musisz tak napierdalać od białego rana?<br/>- To żeś się wczoraj schlał z kolejną portową dziewką, nie usprawiedliwia spania do południa. - odparł Geralt ostrząc swoją klingę.<br/>- Jakiego południa?<br/>- Dochodzi jedenasta Jaskier; weź dupę w troki i osiodłaj Płotkę. <br/>- Co? Ja? Płotkę? A co ja jestem? Przyboczny giermek? - parsknął bard. <br/>- Nie, ale zaraz nim zostaniesz jak mnie wkurwisz i dalej będziesz leżeć w trawie. </p><p>Jaskier podniósł się ze swojego tymczasowego łoża składającego się z dwóch kocy i trzeciego służącego za poduszkę. Przeciągnął się leniwie, złapał za bolącą głowę i szedł w stronę Płotki. </p><p>- Żeby człowieka budzić tak wcześnie, niemoralne, szalone; bogowie, moja głowa. - rzucał sam do siebie. <br/>- Trzeba było tyle nie chlać Jaskier, - chrząknął w stronę barda Geralt. - a poza tym, chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. </p><p>Wiedźmin miał rację. Znów uratował swojego przyjaciela z opresji, gdy Jaskier pijany w sztok wykłócał się z karczmarką i jej kamratami o dzban wina. Chłopom widocznie jaskrawy pan nie przypadł do gustu i wszczęli burdę. Na szczęście miał przy sobie Geralta, który rozwydrzone towarzystwo uspokoił znakiem aksji. Przypadkowo czy nie, znak dotarł też do Jaskra. Pamiętał tylko tyle, że jego przyjaciel chwycił go w pasie i przełożył przez konia. Poecie na twarzy wyszły rumieńce. Ale jednocześnie był rad, że wiedźmin nie zostawił go na pastwę losu. Gdyby nie on znów skończyłby z podbitym okiem w jakimś podwioskowym rynsztoku. <br/>- Dziękuję, Geralt. <br/>- Proszę, a teraz siodłaj Płotkę. </p><p>Chwilę później już byli w drodze. Wiedźmin z przodu wodząc konia, poeta z tyłu przygrywał melodie na swojej lutni. I tak już mijając godzinę południową jechali wzdłuż pól kierując się w stronę kolejnego lasu. Gdy dotarli do jego połowy Geralt zatrzymał Płotkę i nasłuchiwał. Skinął na barda, żeby zaprzestał grania. Wiedźmin odczuwał na piersi lekkie drgania medalionu. Usłyszeli donośny jęk. Rozniósł się jak echo po lesie. <br/>- Co, to, kurwa, było... <br/>- Zamknij się choć na chwilę - warknął wiedźmin. <br/>- Czy? Co? Co to za demon? <br/>Geralt zeskoczył z Płotki zostawiając wystraszonego barda w siodle. Zszedł z drogi i zniknął w lesie. Jaskier po chwili usłyszał szczęk metalu. Podskoczył i wypadł z siodła. Płotka niczym nie wzruszona gapiła się na poetę. Julian zwrócił oczy w stronę lasu, z którego teraz wychodził rozbawiony Geralt. <br/>- I co? - zapytał z lękiem w oczach. <br/>- Ten demon, to łoś, łoś, który wpadł w czarodziejskie wnyki. <br/>- Bogowie, święta Melitele ma mnie w opiece. <br/>- Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki bogobojny? <br/>- Od kiedy mnie zostawiłeś samego z tym przeklętym koniem! - wrzasnął bard. <br/>Płotka gapiąc się na Jaskra parsknęła. <br/>- To w końcu zlękłeś się konia czy łosia? <br/>- A, spierdalaj... <br/>Geralt pomógł poecie wstać i pozbierał jego lutnię. Wciągnął obrażonego Juliana na konia i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. </p><p>- A tak właściwie to dokąd my..<br/>- Do dworu Falstaffów.<br/>- Czy tobie osełka w łeb się z dłoni wymsknęła? <br/>- Nie, a co? <br/>- To banda bajkopisarzy, co w każdym słowie tylko kłamstwo i kłamstwo. A poza tym to burżujskie chuje. - warknął bard. <br/>- Która? <br/>- Co która? <br/>- Która córka Falstaffa obiecała ci złote góry za pójście z nią do łóżka? <br/>- Żadna - zaczął - to ten fiut Falstaff, beczka na dwóch nogach, co toczy żółć całej swojej rodzinie. <br/>- Oho, nie wiedziałem, że gustujesz w facetach - rzucił Geralt uśmiechając się sam do siebie. <br/>- Chciałbyś. Te wiadro smalcu oszukało mnie na 100 koron! <br/>- Doprawdy? <br/>- De facto tyle mi obiecał za mój występ. <br/>- To będzie w końcu mógł spłacić swój dług. <br/>- Prędzej świnie zaczną latać niż będę chciał oglądać jego durną gębę. </p><p>Dochodziła już szósta i słońce powoli kładło się na zachodzie. Geralt szukał miejsca na noc. Po kolejnej pieśni Jaskra zatrzymali się przy karczmie. "Na rozdrożu" jak głosił szyld, tak właśnie stała. Przed nią było parę koni. Geralt zsiadł z Płotki, Jaskier tuż za nim. Uwiązał klacz do słupa, dał koronę stajennemu, żeby jego droga przyjaciółka miała dobre siano i opiekę na noc. Zabrali mały bagaż i przeszli razem przez drzwi karczmy. W środku tłok, człowiek na człowieku. Jakiś zespół przygrywał pijanym gościom, a karczmarz uwijał się jak w ukropie stawiając kolejne dzbany wina na stoły. Zajęli ostatni wolny kąt i zawołali po jeden gliniak dla siebie. Karczmarz widząc dwa miecze na plecach wiedźmina zląkł się i czym prędzej pospieszył po wino. Widocznie nie często mieli tu takich bywalców. Wrócił i z alkoholem i z małym poczekadłem w postaci chleba ze smalcem i kiszonymi ogórkami. <br/>- Czego jeszcze sobie panowie życzą? - wręcz krzyczał, żeby zostać usłyszanym wśród gwaru. <br/>- Pokój karczmarzu i jakąś dobrą strawę. - odparł Geralt <br/>- Ostatni pokój mi się ostał na piętrze, jest wasz, a i zaraz wam przyniosę mahakańskiej polewki. <br/>- Dzięki ci dobry panie. - odparł Geralt, karczmarz skinął głową i oddalił się w tłum gości. <br/>Jaskier gapił się krzywo na jedzenie przyniesione wraz z winem. <br/>- No co? Jeszcze ci źle? <br/>- Patrzeć nie mogę teraz na góry tłuszczu, bo każda przypomina mi mordę Falstaffa. - odrzekł biorąc gryz kanapki. <br/>- Nie narzekaj, długo takich cudów nie jadłeś. </p><p>Skończyli po kromce, gdy karczmarz podał strawę, życzył smacznego, oddał klucz do pokoju i znów gdzieś zniknął. Przyjaciele siedzieli w ciszy chełpiąc polewkę. Kucharka musiała być krasnoludem, bo nigdy lepszej w życiu nie jedli. A prawdziwa mahakańska zawsze jest spod ręki  krasnoluda. Skończyli i polewkę i dzban wina. Geralt skinął na karczmarza, który znów wyłonił się z tłumu. Wrócił zaraz z kolejną porcją alkoholu i zabrał miski. <br/>- Coś ty taki hojny? Święto jakieś mamy? - spytał Jaskier nalewając wina do kubka. <br/>- Melitele cycatej - zadrwił. <br/>Jaskier zakrztusił się winem. <br/>- Skończ pieprzyć - powiedział, jeszcze lekko się dusząc. <br/>- Mam dobry humor, może być? A teraz nie psuj nam wieczoru. <br/>- Romantyk się znalazł - prychnął bard. <br/>Na drugim gliniaku się nie skończyło. Ale to już z winy Jaskra. Zamówił kolejne dwa, a po tych przyjaciele spruci niczym koń nilfgardzki po godzinnym pościgu, zabierali się w górę do pokoju. No, Geralt jeszcze jakoś się trzymał. Obydwoje chwiali się wchodząc po schodach, bard z upicia, białowłosy pomagając mu ustać na nogach. <br/>- A..albo jak ci wtedy dupę nad tym potokiem uratowałem! - wybełkotał Julian. <br/>- Ty? Mi? Z chujem na głowę się pozamieniałeś. - odparł. <br/>- T..t.. Ta! Jakby cię ten nekker w goły półdupek cha..chapnął! Ale byłem tam ja! Ja, ja cię uratowałem! <br/>- Prędzej ja ciebie swoim mieczem. <br/>- Gdyby nie mój k..krzyk, to teraz byś chodził z nową blizną - na dupie!<br/>- Nie pierdol Jaskier. <br/>Dotarli do drzwi na piętrze. Jakimś cudem klucz miał bard i teraz bez skutków próbował otworzyć zamek. <br/>- Kurrrwa - przeciągnął - niech te drzwi przestaną się trząść!<br/>- Oddaj mi klucz to je otworze - Geralt warknął. <br/>- Ni chuujutki, jestem odw... odź.. klucznikiem kurwa! <br/>Wiedźmin przewrócił oczami, wyrwał klucz z rąk Jaskra, otworzył zamek i wprowadził ich do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi puszczając pijanego poetę. Jaskier poleciał jak długi na pokój, kończąc lot na podłodze. <br/>- Nawet oparcia w tobie nie mam - rzucił podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. <br/>- Mamy większy problem - odparł Geralt odwracając się do poety. <br/>- J..jaki problem? - spytał gładząc głowę. <br/>Jaskier przypominał teraz bardziej bezmyślnego trolla niż światowej sławy barda. Pijany i obity siedział na podłodze, jak pospolity chłop po pijackiej sesji. Wiedźmin wzrokiem kazał mu spojrzeć za siebie. <br/>- Jedno - wystękał - jedno pierdolone łóżko! <br/>- To nic - ty je weź, ja się prześpię na podłodze; mi i tak wszystko jedno. <br/>- Nie! - zaprzeczył głośno - ty je weź, ty płacisz za pokój - uzasadnił próbując się podnieść z podłogi. <br/>- To ty całą drogę pieprzyłeś, że chcesz w końcu spać na czymś lepszym niż zbitka kocy. <br/>- Ano ja - pomyślał chwilę po czym wskazał palcem w wiedźmina - to żeby było sprawiedliwie będziemy spać razem! <br/>- Ja pierdole, czy ty się słyszysz Jaskier? <br/>- Aha! A jak ci się ten pomysł nie podoba to sobie całą noc będę śpiewał! <br/>- Dobra, już dobra, tylko się ogranicz z tym nadmiernym rozwzieraniem gęby. <br/>- Dobra, już dobra - przedrzeźniał go Julian. <br/>Jaskier jakimś cudem ustał na nogach, ale już chwilę później rzucił się na łóżko. Geralt odłożył miecze i bagaż w kącie pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na klucz. Zdjął zbroje, koszulę, został w jednych płóciennych spodniach. Spojrzał na Jaskra gapiącego się w sufit. <br/>- Ani o tym nie myśl. - ostrzegł wiedźmin. <br/>- O czym? <br/>- Że jeszcze ciebie mam rozbierać; wystarczająco trzeźwy jesteś, żeby sobie poradzić. <br/>- Będę spał w tym. <br/>- Nie pieprz, tylko się rozbieraj. <br/>- Aha! <br/>- Sraha, - warknął - chcesz się udusić w tym kubrabku? Lgnie ci do szyi jak dziwka opłacona dziesięcioma koronami. <br/>-Dobra, już dobra - odparł Jaskier przedrzeźniając. <br/>Bard podniósł się z wolna i zaczął od trzewików. Zamaszyście łupnął nimi o podłogę. Zdjął swoją czapkę z czaplim piórkiem i odłożył na szafkę - a raczej jej imitację z krzywo sklepanych ze sobą dech. Rozpiął kubrak i odłożył go gdzieś za łóżkiem, położył się. <br/>- Zadowolony? - prychnął ociężale. <br/>Geralt nic nie powiedział, położył się obok i odwrócił plecami do Jaskra. Białowłosy nigdy przedtem nie spał z Julianem w jednym łóżku. Mimo to, nie czuł się nieswojo. Czuł się komfortowo. Czuł miłe ciepło dochodzące od poety. Czuł coś niewypowiedzianego. Ale przede wszystkim było cicho - i w to mu graj. <br/>Jaskier tymczasem leżąc i trzeźwiejąc układał w głowie nowe ballady. Zawsze po alkoholu napływało mu mnóstwo pomysłów, szkoda tylko, że na kolejny dzień większości nie pamiętał. Próbował kiedyś kreślić nuty po pijaku, ale nie trafiał nawet w pięciolinię. Odstawił układanie pieśni i pomyślał o wiedźminie, który leżał tuż obok. To chyba pierwszy raz kiedy jest tak blisko niego; pomijając oczywiście podróże na Płotce i dosłowne wyciąganie go z burd. Tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Jaskier czuł w sobie nieodzowne pragnienie bycia bliżej niego. Świadomie czy nie, a może ośmielony ilością wypitego alkoholu, przysunął się w jego stronę. Nie wiedział, że Geralt wciąż czuwa. <br/>- Co robisz Jaskier? <br/>- Układam się do snu, a co? <br/>Julian myślał, że uśpił jego umysł tą odpowiedzią. Powiercił się jeszcze trochę czekając, aż Geralt zaśnie. Po czasie usłyszał jego miarowy oddech. Zbliżył się, czuł na sobie jego ciepło. Nagle wiedźmin odwrócił się do niego. Serce barda zaczęło walić jak dzwon w Novigradzie. Geralt nie spał - czuł to - a później poczuł jego dłoń. Zaczęła pleść blond loki. Delikatnie i z dbałością dla każdego skrętu. Włosy przepływały lekko między jego palcami. Jaskier zapomniał jak się oddycha. Chciał poczuć go wyraźniej. Chciał czuć go na ciele. Chciał go więcej. Długo nie myślał - swoją dłonią  chwycił dłoń Geralta. Położył obydwie na swojej piersi. Klatka zaczęła go palić. Próbował łapać oddech, żeby uspokoić serce. Rozkoszował się tym dotykiem. Rozkoszował się bliskością. Geralt był tego w pełni świadomy. Otworzył kocie oczy, lekko zaświeciły odbijając światło zza okna. Jaskier dostrzegł błysk i się przeraził. Ale nie miał czego. Geralt zbliżył się do swojego barda i wtulił twarz w jego włosy. Poeta odetchnął. Obydwaj zasnęli. </p><p> </p><p>- Chrapałeś jak stary pryk. <br/>- Ale tak jak chciałeś, nie śpiewałem - obruszył się bard. <br/>- Mimo to nie spałem pół nocy. <br/>- Nie graj mi tu teraz niewiniątka. Choćby dzwony wszystkich światów waliły w jeden moment ty spałbyś dalej niewzruszony. <br/>- I co jeszcze? Może złoty smok mi z nieba nadleci? <br/>- Żebyś wiedział - prychnął. <br/>Obydwoje zastanawiali się kto pierwszy poruszy temat poprzedniej nocy. Ale może i lepiej, że każdy z nich milczał. Może lepszym byłoby zapomnieć o tych wydarzeniach? A może lepszym byłoby nie zapominać? <br/>Byli dwa dni drogi do dworu Falstaffów. <br/>- Dlaczego ci nie zapłacił? <br/>- Kto? <br/>- Ten tłusty burżuj. <br/>- Pojęcia nie mam, ale w zamian wziąłem sobie pamiątkę z jego domu. <br/>- Czyli jednak jego córka. <br/>- Nie! Jego córki są identyczne jak on; tłuste i pachnące smalcem. Kijem bym ich nie tknął. <br/>Bard wyciągnął małe pudełeczko z torby. <br/>- To mu zabrałem. <br/>Geralt wziął pakunek i otworzył. W środku był złoty pierścień wysadzany najkrwisztymi rubinami jakie widział. <br/>- Jaskier, czy ty wiesz co ty ukradłeś? <br/>- Pierścionek, a co? <br/>- Pierdolony zaklęty pierścionek. <br/>- Jak to? <br/>- Wytopiony w ogniu góry, a w niego przelane zło i okrucieństwo. <br/>- I ten chujek Falstaff trzymał go u siebie w domu?! <br/>- Tak, a teraz wrzuć ten pierścionek w ogień; podpalę pochodnie. <br/>Jaskier zrobił to co kazał. <br/>- I co teraz? <br/>- Obserwuj go. <br/>Pierścionek stopił się w pochodni. Jaskier spojrzał na Geralta pytająco. <br/>- To podróba ośle, nie warta pięciu koron. <br/>- Kurwa, a już myślałem... <br/>- I jeszcze uwierzyłeś w tą bajkę. <br/>- Każdy mógłby uwierzyć. <br/>- A podobno znasz się na biżuterii. <br/>- Dobra, już się ode mnie odpieprz. - warknął poeta. </p><p>Bard resztę drogi nie pisnął nawet słówkiem. Dotarli do małej wioseczki, w której stała jedna tawerna na krzyż. Z zewnątrz wyglądała dosyć obskórnie: odrapane elewacje, pourywane okiennice, zapadły dach. Co było zupełnym przeciwieństwem wnętrza: suto zastawionych stołów, świeżo odmalowanych ścian i błyszczącej podłogi, z której możnaby jeść. Geralt mimo wszystko wolał spać pod gwiazdami, ale smucił go widok urażonego barda. Choć tak mógł poprawić mu humor. <br/>Słońce już zmierzchało. Zjedli w ciszy gulasz z kaszą. Wypili po piwie i udali się do pokoju. Jaskier nic nie powiedział widząc znów jedno, duże łoże. Rozebrał się i położył. Łóżko było o wiele miększe niż ostatnie, kołdry puchowe i nawet poduszki jakiejś wyższej klasy. Domyślał się, że Geralt musiał się srogo wykosztować na takie rarytasy. Wiedźmin w tym czasie sam się rozebrał. Spojrzał przez okno: było już prawie ciemno a niebo co raz przysłaniały chmury. Położył się na łóżku obok Jaskra. Bard był wkurwiony. Był zły. Miał dosyć głupich żartów, a byle lepszy pokój tego nie naprawi. Geralt wiedział o tym doskonale.<br/>Przysunął się do Juliana wkładając twarz w jego loki. Położył dłoń na piersi poety, a nogę zarzucił na jego nogi. Jaskier wciąż milczał. Zesztywniał i przestał oddychać - nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. Czuł już prawie wargi wiedźmina na swoim uchu. <br/>- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. </p><p>Jaskier przeciągle jęknął. </p><p>- Co? Czy ty? - zapytał lekko odsuwając się od poety. <br/>- Jeszcze raz. <br/>- Przepraszam. - znów poczuł na uchu bliskość warg Geralta. <br/>Bard jęknął ponownie. Wiedźmin zacisnął rękę na jego piersi. Otworzył oczy, łapczywie wpatrując się w jego ucho. Zbliżył się i lekko gryzł jego płatek. <br/>Poeta jęknął, ponownie, głośno; zacisnął dłoń na jego udzie. <br/>- Spokojnie mój bardzie. - wyszeptał mu do ucha. </p><p>Nazwał go jego bardem.<br/>Jego. <br/>Jaskier próbował złapać oddech między jękami. Nie najlepiej mu to wychodziło. Geralt zostawił ucho poety w spokoju i odsunął się. Jaskier wciąż ciężko oddychając próbował zrozumieć co się właśnie wydarzyło. Wiedźmin - jego przyjaciel. Nie to nie mogło być prawdą. Uspokoił serce i oddech. Patrzyli jeszcze na siebie przez chwilę. Geralt złapał jego dłoń w swoją. Zasnęli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rozdział drugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Geralt? <br/>- Hmm? <br/>- Tak właściwie... <br/>- Do rzeczy. <br/>- Po co jedziemy do tego gbura? <br/>- Podobno coś zalęgło się w jego piwnicy z winem. <br/>- I jedziemy taki kawał, żebyś został szczurołapem? <br/>- To coś poważniejszego Jaskier. - rzucił ostro. <br/>- Nawet gdyby to była bruxa; miałeś zlecenia na miejscu. <br/>- Ale nikt nie płaci za nie tysiąca koron. <br/>- Tego jeszcze nie bądź pewny. - obruszył się bard. <br/>Geralt nic nie odpowiedział. <br/>Jechali spokojnie wzdłuż drogi. Słońce miło grzało, nie było upału. Wiatr lekko mierzwił włosy, a ptaszki ćwierkały. Jaskier właśnie układał kolejną balladę zainspirowany tym wszystkim. A w pomiędzy to wplatał postać dwunożnej kuli. </p><p>Młode dynie, <br/>Letni wiatr z południa płynie, <br/>Gruby Falstaff śpi w kantynie. </p><p>Słońce grzeje, <br/>W rzece baba ręce myje, <br/>Gruby Falstaff tylko tyje.  </p><p>Lato wesołe, <br/>Młode dziewki chodzą gołe, <br/>Gruby Falstaff zjadł stodołę. </p><p>Wiedźmin prychnął słysząc ostatnie. </p><p>- No co? <br/>- To było całkiem niezłe. - pochwalił barda. <br/>- To ty mnie słuchasz? <br/>- Czasami mi się zdarza. </p><p>Mijali kolejną wioskę. W której było to samo co w każdej; kowal, jeden kupiec, który zgubił drogę, oberża, która lata świetności miała za sobą, parę domów i trzy krowy. Wszędzie biegało różnej maści ptactwo: gęsi, kury, kaczki, indyki a nawet i pawia można było przyuważyć. Pomiędzy nimi psy, koty, czasami przebiegła mysz. Mężczyźni ostrzyli kosy, inni łowili ryby w rzece a jeszcze inni okładali się po mordach w pijackim uniesieniu. Kobiety przed domami wieszały pranie na sznurach, inne wiązały snopy siana a kolejne przed kapliczką żywiły modlitwy. Dzieciarnia biegała od słupa do słupa. Wszędzie rosły malwy, które kolorami ożywiały monotonne drewno wioski. Jaskier zagaił wiedźmina. <br/>- Geralt, zjedzmy coś, ja stawiam. <br/>Zatrzymał Płotkę i przywiązał wodze koło poidła. Pogłaskał klacz po szyi i weszli do środka starego przybytku. Usiedli przy oknie, by Geralt miał oko na Płotkę. Jaskier zamówił dwie porcje pieczonych ryb z jarzynami. Karczma mimo swoich lat, była dosyć zadbana. Było czysto, schludnie, na każdym stole stały świeże świece, nad nimi wisiały wianki a na ścianach zioła i inne ozdóbki. Zdążyli ledwo co się rozejrzeć a już gorąca strawa stała przed nimi. Jedli w ciszy. Nie było złe, ale nie było też wybitne. Choć nie oszukujmy się; to nie perliczka w pieprzowym sosie z garkuchni w Kerack tylko przedni posiłek w przydrożnej gospodzie. Skończywszy jeść Jaskier zapłacił i wziął na drogę całe kurczę i butelkę wina. Porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z mężczyzną za ladą, ukłonił się lekko i podziękował. Jaskier był dziwnie szczęśliwy. </p><p>- Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj spędzimy noc przy ognisku - stwierdził Geralt patrząc w sakiewkę - chyba, że przydarzy się jakiś cud. <br/>- Kocham matkę naturę, ale nie aż tak. </p><p>Białowłosy wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Jaskier zwykł marudzić całą noc, na mrówki, na zimno, to na wiatr, to na deszcz. Na brak łóżka, dachu i ogólnie wszystkiego. Wiedźmin zawsze starał się mieć parę koron na pokój, ale tym razem ich budżet się kończył. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze dzień drogi i musieli coś jeść. Miał przed oczyma wizję kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy. Zaklął pod nosem. </p><p>- I ani myślę spać dzisiaj pod gołym niebem. - dodał po chwili poeta - Od tego chłopa dowiedziałem się, że w mieście szukają artysty na wieczorny występ.<br/>- I szukają go dopiero teraz? - zapytał podejrzliwie. <br/>- Z tego co wiem - pieśniarz, który miał występować, kopnął wczoraj w kalendarz. <br/>- I mamy przedkładać parę godzin drogi, bo masz pieprzoną zachciankę? <br/>- Święta Melitele, Geralt, wolisz moknąć całą noc? <br/>- Co? <br/>- Spójrz na te chmury kocie oczy, czasami nie wiem czy ślepyś czy głupiś. </p><p>Geralt spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywał bard. Słońce stało jeszcze przed południem rażąc go w oczy. Daleko za nimi chmury zaczynały tworzyć wielkie zbiorowiska, stopniowo formując wielką burzę. Na pewno nie zwiastowały suchej nocy. Długo się nie zastanawiał - białowłosy musiał się zgodzić; mimo wszystko, on też wolał suchą pryczę. <br/>- To co to za miasto? <br/>- Menna, drogą na zachód, a za Wielkim Głazem jechać według znaku na Koniec Świata. <br/>- Nie ma na co czekać. </p><p>Ruszyli na zachód. Droga wzdłuż usiana była młodymi dębami, które dawały przyjemny cień gdy słońce stanęło już w południu. Bard co jakiś czas brzdąkał na lutni na przemian z jedzeniem kurczaka. Ryba widocznie nie była wystarczającym posiłkiem. Oczywiście dzielił się też z wiedźminem. Geralt spokojnie wodził Płotkę. Co jakiś czas mijali z pozdrowieniem podróżnych jadących w przeciwną stronę. Znalazł się i handlarz, zielarz, grupka krasnoludów a nawet wdowa w czarnej woalce, która nie raczyła nawet spojrzeć w ich stronę. Po niej nie spotkali już żywej duszy. Dotarli do Wielkiego Głazu - ów Wielki Głaz, nie był wielkim jedynie z nazwy. Wyrośnięty jak grzyb po deszczu stał na rozwidleniu dróg. Szaro-rdzawej barwy, porośnięty mchem we wnękach rzucał teraz cień na drogowskazy. Podjechali bliżej i odczytali znaki. Pierwszy: prowadził w prawo do Nędzy, drugi: w lewo do Końca Świata. <br/>- Nie wiem, kto wymyślał te nazwy, ale ktoś go musiał mocno skrzywdzić. <br/>- Nie bardziej niż my zaraz będziemy pokrzywdzeni. - odparł gorzko Wiedźmin. </p><p>Zwrócili wzrok na drogę idącą w lewo. Brak cienia, rozgrzany piach, który zostawiał nad sobą łunę drżącego powietrza. Na polach nie ruszał się ani jeden kłos. Wszystko stało w miejscu. Nawet świerszczom nie chciało się grać od tego upału. Wokół nie było nikogo. Spojrzeli za siebie, niebo zaczynało już czernieć od chmur; nie mieli wyboru. Ruszyli przed siebie. Na początku nie było tak źle. Słońce dawało się we znaki, ale ratował ich lekki wiatr z południa. </p><p>Mając za sobą już godzinę drogi Jaskier dosłownie się rozpływając wachlował się swoją czapką. Wiedźmin nie dając po sobie poznać skutków upału trzymał się prosto w siodle. Co jakiś czas tylko ścierał ręką stróżkę potu spływająca po czole. Minęli małe wzgórze. A za nim jak na skryte życzenia podróżników stały trzy rozłożyste drzewa dając cień i ulgę od upału. Przystanęli pod grabami, zsiedli z Płotki dając jej trochę wytchnienia a sami położyli się na trawie. Wiatr lekko szumił między liśćmi. W drzewach stukał samotny dzięcioł. Ziemia w cieniu była wciąż mokra od porannej rosy, dając przyjemne ochłodzenie strudzonym. Odetchnęli głęboko. Nie mówili nic, cieszyli się chłodem mając przed oczami wizję dalszej drogi w pełnym słońcu. Pot przestał po nich płynąć ciurkiem. Marzyli teraz tylko o chłodnej wodzie z dziewiczego potoku albo chociaż soczystym jabłku, które ugasiłoby pragnienie. Tą sielankę zakończyła głucha cisza. <br/>- Geralt... <br/>- Hmm? - spytał wciąż leżąc. <br/>- Chyba pora się zbierać. <br/>Wiedźmin podniósł się z trawy i spojrzał przed siebie. Czarne chmury wisiały już prawie nad ich głowami, a w dali dało się zobaczyć błyski. <br/>- Mhm, zanosi się na burzę. <br/>- No no, Geralt, co ty nie powiesz - powinieneś przepowiadać pogodę. - zadrwił. <br/>- Zaraz przepowiem swój but na twojej rzyci. - warknął. </p><p>Zasiedli w siodle i ruszyli. W dali zauważyli - wcześniej niewidoczny za sprawą drzew - zarys Menny. Miasto było otoczone płytkimi fosami odbijającymi promienie słońca. W górze - wysokie mury zakończone czerwoną cegłą. Nad nimi dachy budynków i odstająca od tego wieża zamkowa -  która zapewne ostała się tam jako zabytek. Zbliżyli się do miasta, gdy powietrze stanęło w miejscu i zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie parno. Ziemia wokół oddawała teraz całe swoje ciepło. Chmury przysłoniły słońce i nastała głucha cisza. Wjechali w bramy miasta kiedy zaczęło kropić. <br/>- I gdzie masz dać ten występ? <br/>- W "Menadzie". </p><p>Geralt pospieszył Płotkę; zaczynało już porządnie padać. Wyjechali zza rogu i zobaczyli wysoki, oświetlony budynek z szyldem, którego szukali. Całe szczęście Płotki, że gospoda miała swoją stajnie.  Jaskier zabrał podróżny dobytek. Geralt przekazał lejce stajennemu i dał garść monet. Ten podziękował i udał się do boksów. Stanęli pod dachem. Burza rozwinęła się na dobre i nie było widać jej końca - lało jak z cebra a grzmoty roznosiły się hukiem po okolicy. Geralt i Jaskier weszli do przybytku. Wnętrze Menady było buro-czerwone. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy Toussaint. W wysokich, czarnych kredensach stały złote puchary i kielichy. Na tacach leżały zielone i czerwone grona. Po sali roznosił się zapach jadła i wina. Część stołów była już zajęta na wieczorne przedstawienia. Oberżystki krzątały się między gośćmi, jedni jedli, drudzy pili. Artyści za sceną ćwiczyli role.<br/>Geralt skinął na Jaskra a potem na wolny stół. Odstawili swoje rzeczy, Geralt usiadł a bard począł szukać właściciela gospody. Okazał się nim mężczyzna w wieku bardziej podeszłym niż średnim. Z wielkimi zakolami i siwizną, przy czym z zadbaną długą brodą. Ubrany był w czarny frak przeszywany złotą nicią, który nadawał starszemu panu gracji. Poeta wytłumaczył sytuację swoją i wiedźmina, zamaszycie przy tym gestykulując. Geralt z dala widział jak mężczyzna skinął głową, przywołał do siebie jedną z dziewczyn, szepnął parę słówek i odesłał z powrotem. Uśmiechnął się do poety na znak pojednania i ukłonił głowę w stronę Geralta, co wiedźmin odpłacił tym samym. </p><p>- Przysługa za przysługę - zaczął Jaskier usiadłwszy do stołu - ja występuję, w zamian dostaliśmy pokój, a strawę i wino mamy bez ograniczeń. <br/>- Choć raz potrafiłeś załatwić coś bez mojej pomocy. <br/>- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem Geralt, potrafię ubić interes. <br/>- Dlatego teraz jesteś biedniejszy o sto Falstaffowych koron. <br/>- Przestań mi przypominać o tej beczce wypchanej smalcem. - przerwał - a teraz chodź, przygotowano dla nas kąpiel. </p><p>Poszedł za bardem do piwnicy. Łaźnie były urządzone we wschodnim stylu. Pomieszczenie było obsadzone marmurem. Wzdłuż stały kamienne ławy. A w samym sercu umieszczono długi basen z łagodnym zejściem. W pokojach oddzielonymi zdobnymi abażurami wmurowane były płytkie wanny ze złotymi płytkami. W łaźniach unosił się ziołowy zapach. <br/>W korytarzu czekały dwie kobiety, które zaprowadziły mężczyzn do oddzielnych pomieszczeń. W każdym z nich stała wielka balia z gorącą wodą. Na stolikach stały mydła, gąbki i oleje. Obydwaj wyszorowali się mydłem i spłukali wodą. Tylko Jaskier użył odrobiny pachnącego oleju. Ubrali się i wyszli w korytarz znów się spotykając. Razem ruszyli na górę, by za chwilę ponownie się rozdzielić. Do poety przypadł jakiś młody jegomość energicznie wymachujący rękami. Z całego potoku słów, który się z niego wylał, zdołali zrozumieć tylko to, że Jaskier występuje jako pierwszy i natychmiast musi się przebrać. <br/>- A co jest nie tak z moim ubiorem? <br/>- Szanowny panie - zlustrował go z dołu do góry już spokojniejszy - pan wybaczy, ale to nie jakaś wiejska karczma, tylko szanujący się lokal. A wymięte fatałaszki nie są mile widziane.  <br/>Jaskier uniósł barki w górę i rozstawił dłonie na boki. <br/>- Jak trzeba, to trzeba, prowadź pan. </p><p>W czasie przygotowań barda dwie młode panny przyniosły na stół rozmaite jedzenia. Zapiekane kacze nóżki, indycze piersi w sosie, paski wędzonych żeber, golonki gotowane w piwie, dwa rodzaje ryb, deskę miękkich serów, bochen ciemnego chleba, kostkę masła i dwie butelki Erveluce. <br/>- Bagaż znajduje się w pokoju. - rzekła jedna z nich podając klucz z wisiorkiem kota. <br/>Geralt podziękował paniom, te lekko zarumienione uśmiechnęły się i odeszły w stronę kuchni szepcąc do siebie, co raz odwracając wzrok na wiedźmina. Ten skwitował to uśmiechem, na co dziewczęta zaczęły chichotać. Wkrótce zniknęły z jego pola widzenia. </p><p>Geralt ledwo co zaczął próbować potraw, gdy gospoda wypełniła się po brzegi. Rozświetlono scenę. Bordowa kurtyna odsłoniła się, a na deski wyszedł Jaskier. Przysiadł na małym taboreciku ze swoją ukochaną lutnią. Ubrano go w czerwony, aksamitny kubrak, dopasowane do tego spodnie i jasne trzewiki. Blond loki opadały na ramiona a na głowie leżała czapka z czaplim piórkiem. I jak to Jaskier ma w zwyczaju, ozdobiony był pięknymi, złotymi błyskotkami. Geraltowi zaświeciły się oczy, źrenice się rozszerzyły. Znał Jaskra szmat czasu, ale nigdy nie widział go tak wystrojonego na żadnym jego występie. Poeta znalazł oczami spojrzenie wiedźmina i zalotnie do niego mrugnął. Geralt nie widział, ale poczuł, że robi się czerwony. Jednocześnie nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego barda. Jaskier splótł nogi i zaczął grać pierwsze nuty. Spokojne uderzenia w struny przywodziły na myśl spokojny letni wieczór, kołysany południowym wiatrem i chłodem nadchodzącej nocy. Pachnącej palonym ogniskiem i skoszoną trawą. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego co działo się teraz za drzwiami. Jaskier śpiewał co raz posyłając uśmiechy w stronę wiedźmina. Na co ten odwzajemniał każdy.<br/>Zbisował balladę jeszcze dwukrotnie - oczywiście na prośby publiczności. Gdy skończył, wstał, ukłonił się nisko i przy oklaskach zszedł ze sceny. </p><p>- Niezłe szmatki. - przyznał Jaskrowi, gdy ten siadał do stołu. <br/>- Niezłe? Geralt, to już drugi komplement tego dnia, zakochałeś się? - spytał chwytając za udko i pajdę chleba. <br/>- Liczysz je? <br/>- Może. - odparł zapychając usta jadłem. </p><p>Skończywszy rozmaite rarytasy Jaskier domówił kolejną butelkę wina u karczmarki. Tym razem było to sławne Est Est. Rozmawiali i pili. Z każdym łykiem bardziej rozbawieni. <br/>- O, o! Albo pamiętasz tą wariatkę z Białego Sadu? - zaczął bard. <br/>- Tą, której mąż szeptał przez sen, że jest kurą? <br/>- Tak, tak, i chodziła i gdakała po całej wiosce - zaśmiał się. <br/>- To chyba jedyna baba, z którą się nie puściłeś. - podpuścił go wiedźmin. <br/>- A, spieprzaj..., jeszcze by mi jajka do łóżka zniosła. </p><p>Dochodziła już godzina północy więc udali się na górę. Geralt z kieszeni wyjął klucz z kotem i zaczęli szukać swojego pokoju. Na drzwiach znaleźli coś na wzór kota z breloka. Włożył klucz w zamek. Jaskier nabijał się z niego, że teraz to on nie był w stanie otworzyć głupich drzwi. Nagle te otworzyły się a w nich stanął staruch przepasany ręcznikiem. Uciekli w popłochu, a za nimi leciały same kurwy; mężczyzna stojąc w drzwiach groził im ręką aż nie zniknęli za rogiem. Widocznie był tak ślepy, że nie dostrzegł mieczy wiedźmina. Ten zaś z kolei tak pijany, że zapomniał kim jest. Jaskier stał teraz nad nim na schodach prowadzących na drugie piętro i nabijał się. <br/>- Jaskier... - ostrzegł stanowczo. <br/>- Dobra, już dobra. - odpowiedział powstrzymując się od śmiechu. <br/>Dotarli na drugie piętro i w końcu znaleźli ten sam kształt co na breloku klucza. Bez problemu weszli do środka. </p><p>Bard dorwał się do swojej torby położonej na jednym z łóżek i wyjął z niej wino. Butelką potrząsnął pytająco w stronę wiedźmina. Geralt skinął na zgodę. <br/>Jaskier rozlał wino do dwóch kubków i usiedli na łóżkach naprzeciw siebie. Poeta odłożył czapkę na stolik, Geralt ściągnął miecze. <br/>- Cały występ robiłeś do mnie maślane oczy. <br/>- Co? <br/>- Gapiłeś się na mnie jak sroka w gnat. <br/>Geralt wypił jednym haustem zawartość kubka. <br/>- Przywidziało ci się. </p><p>Bard chciał dolać wiedźminowi wina, ale ten odmówił. Sam dokończył to co miał w kubku, odebrał drugi od Geralta i odstawił na stolik. Białowłosy wciąż wodził oczami po swoim kompanie. Poeta próbował nie dawać po sobie poznać, że gdziekolwiek się nie ruszy, czuje na sobie jego wzrok. Chwycił wcześniej otwartą butelkę, pociągnął łyk i postawił obok kubków na stoliku. Wrócił do swojego łóżka i stanął nad Geraltem. Wiedźmin oparł się przedramionami o nogi i skierował spojrzenie w górę. Już chciał zapytać o co znowu chodzi. Bard nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, nawet jak wypił więcej niż dzisiaj. Stał bez ruchu patrząc się na wiedźmina. <br/>Gdy zyskał już całą jego uwagę Jaskier zaczął odpinać guziki kaftanu. Delikatnie i z szacunkiem dla drogiego ubrania. Z każdym odpiętym spoglądał w kocie oczy. Jeden, drugi, trzeci; dostrzegł błysk w oku; czwarty, piąty, szósty; jego źrenice wyglądały teraz jak księżyc w nowiu; siódmy, ósmy, dziewiąty; nie odrywał już wzroku od jego dłoni; dziesiąty, jedenasty i dwunasty. Uwolnił się z kaftanu, odsłonił tors. Czuł na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, oddychał płytko. Stał bez ruchu. </p><p>Oczy Geralta świeciły. Widział każdy szybki wdech i wydech na jego piersi. Czuł się jak w transie, widział tylko swojego barda. I chciał go dotknąć, poczuć pod swoimi dłońmi. Poczuć miękkość i ciepło jego skóry. Poczuć jego zapach, rześki i przyjemny. Poczuć jego włosy, delikatne i jedwabiste. Poczuć jego dłoń na sobie; poczuć, jak ta zaciska się na jego skórze w pięść. Poczuć jego oddech, jego jęk, jego pragnienie.<br/>Geralt wstał gwałtownie, powodując zachwianie równowagi Jaskra. Dzielił ich tylko wąski strumień powietrza. Poeta zamknął oczy. Czuł ciepło bijące od białowłosego. Chciał czuć więcej, jego ciało, jego oddech, jego szepty. Chwycił Jaskra w biodrach; przysunął mocno do siebie, nie zostawiając miejsca na nic innego. Odsunął włosy z karku poety. Zbliżył usta. <br/>- Jednak ci się nie przewidziało. - wyszeptał. <br/>Jaskier wtulił głowę w ramię Geralta i wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. <br/>- Głośniej. - znów szepnął. <br/>Poeta podniósł głowę, w tym samym czasie wiedźmin delikatnie ugryzł jego ucho. Jaskier zaniósł się kolejnym, tym razem głośnym jękiem. <br/>- Tak, tak jest dobrze. - pochwalił przenosząc dłonie na talię barda. <br/>Poeta przygryzł usta. Wiedźmin całował jego kark z wielką czułością - lekko szarpiąc zębami wrażliwe miejsca Jaskra. Oderwał się od jego karku, czego skutkiem było ciche westchnięcie dezaprobaty. Lekko zgiął nogi i podniósł poetę. Zrobił obrót i położył go na swoim łóżku. Jaskier oplótł go nogami zmniejszając przestrzeń między nimi. Geralt zawisł nad jego błękitnymi oczami, wpatrującymi się teraz w niego jak w obrazek. Z każdą mijającą sekundą zbliżał się do jego twarzy. Ich oddechy stały się płytsze niż do tej pory. Jaskier przycisnął go mocniej do siebie. Zamknęli oczy. I oddali się sobie całkowicie w tym pocałunku. Lekkie muśnięcia przerodziły się w prawdziwą rządzę. Bard ssał jego język. Geralt zapomniał się pod wpływem uczucia. Przejął inicjatywę, skupił się na jego dolnej wardze - ugryzł mocno, ciągnąc ją w swoją stronę. Puścił i wrócił do jego ucha.<br/>- Bądź głośny. Dla mnie. <br/>- Geralt... - wyjęczał. <br/>W tym momencie na wiedźmina spadł ogień. Ogień ogarniający całe jego ciało. W głowie mu pulsowało. Jaskier wiele razy zwracał się do niego po imieniu, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Nie tak. Nie takim błagalnym tonem. Nie z takim pragnieniem w głosie. Białowłosy wcisnął się biodrami w jego krocze. Spadł na łokcie i dyszał nad uchem. Ruszał się jak zahipnotyzowany, wciąż napierając całym ciałem poetę. Cienkie włosy wiedźmina spadały na twarz Jaskra, lekko ją drażniąc z każdym ruchem. Ciało ocierało o ciało, momentami ciągnąc mokrą od potu skórę. Bard czuł zapach Geralta - kompozycję metalicznej krwi i słodkiego wina. Czuł zapach deszczu i trawy w jego włosach. Czuł zapach porannej rosy i lawendowego mydła roznoszącego się z każdym jego ruchem. Pod wpływem jęków Jaskra Geralt rozpoznał znajome uczucie. Bard odczuł ten sam napływ krwi. Wiedźmin z początku delikatny i łagodny, teraz gwałtowny i namiętny. Z każdym ruchem uciskał go coraz mocniej. Co raz wyraźniej odczuwając poetę na swoim kroczu. Jaskier uwolnił go ze splotu nóg i rzucił ręce na plecy. Wiedźmin upadł na jego pierś. Ruszał teraz samymi biodrami. Bard wbił paznokcie w jego skórę - białowłosy syknął, ugryzł jego ucho. <br/>- Geralt...ja...zaraz... - proszę... <br/>- Ciii, mój bardzie. <br/>Wiedźmin podniósł się na łokcie, przyspieszył. <br/>- Patrz na mnie. <br/>Poeta posłusznie otworzył oczy. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. <br/>- Proszę...Geralt...<br/>Bard odchylil głowę, wygiął się. Oczy powędrowały w górę. Jęknął przeciągle. Doszedł z jego imieniem na ustach. Geralt napawał się tym widokiem. Jego bard, całkiem bezbronny, leżał pod nim, wciąż jęcząc na każdy dotyk. Jego, jego słodki bard. Dołączył zaraz do jego stanu, tłumiąc jęk; nachylił się nad poetą i głęboko patrząc w oczy pocałował jego drżące wargi. Położył się obok. Jaskier podniósł głowę nad tors. <br/>- Kurwa, moje spodnie. - rzucił w przestrzeń.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rozdział trzeci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyruszyli jeszcze przed świtem, żeby nadrobić stracony czas. Jaskier zdążył wziąć prowiant na drogę, w czasie, w którym Geralt przygotowywał Płotkę w dalszą podróż. Wyjechali z Menny. Niebo było czyste, a hen daleko można było obserwować burze, która jeszcze parę godzin temu szalała nad miastem. Kierowali się na północ. Błotnistą drogę oświetlały gwiazdy. </p><p>Słońce wyjrzało zza horyzontu. Drzewa rzucały długie cienie, trawa błyszczała od rosy a kwiaty zaczęły się otwierać. Szałwiowe pola połyskiwały fioletową łuną, nad nimi krążyły jaskółki. W dali skrzyła się rzeczka, a nad nią płakały wierzby. Wszystko budziło się do życia z kolejną błyśniętą zorzą. </p><p>Wkroczyli w las na ubitą drogę - widocznie burza musiała ominąć to miejsce. Las był rzadki, z licznymi dołami, który każdy pokrywał zielony mech. Cały ten widok mógłby przypominać miękką poduszkę, na widok której jedyne co, to chciałoby się położyć. Przejechali kawałek i dostrzegli małe zawiniątko leżące na drodze, potem kolejne większe, zaraz za nim skrzynię jedną i kolejną, aż ich oczom ukazał się wóz. Ten był wywrócony na bok. Na nim kolejne paczki, torby i skrzynia. Jedno z jego kół leżało obok. Z pakunków dochodziła woń wędzonych szynek. Po ich świeżości wiedźmin ustalił, że wypadek musiał zdarzyć się dosyć niedawno. Wokół nich nie było nikogo. Nawet koń gdzieś zniknął. Zsiedli z Płotki i podeszli do wozu. Prawie wszystko zostało zrabowane - oprócz szynek. W pustych już torbach przewożono zioła, chleby, i jeszcze coś, czego wiedźmin nie mógł określić. Chyba jakiś nietutejszy pleśniowy ser. Doszedł też do niego zapach wina. Ostry i niczym nie zmącony. Przyjrzał się bliżej. Na wozie musiała stać beczka i to dziurawa, bo w drewno wsiąknął płyn. Ten zapach był najostrzejszy z nich wszystkich. <br/>- Czujesz te wino? - spytał barda. <br/>- Mhm, po zapachu wnoszę, że to Pomino. <br/>Jaskier spojrzał pytająco, widząc, że Geralt się zastanawia. <br/>- Wracajmy na Płotkę. - powiedział. <br/>Wiedźmin myślał nad dziwnym wypadkiem, ale nie miał czasu by szukać tropów po lesie. Nie chciał jednocześnie zostawiać kogoś w potrzebie,ale też miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy - a raczej bardziej opłacalne. </p><p>Wyjechali z lasu kierując się w stronę wielkiego dębu. Pod liściastym drzewem stał znak wskazujący w prawo, a na nim namalowany herb Falstaffów: wieprz na niebieskim tle. <br/>- Nawet nic nie mów. <br/>- Jakbym śmiał... - odparł Jaskier chichocząc pod nosem. </p><p>Podróżowali teraz na wschód; słońce było już nad nimi, grzejąc głowy. Nie było upalnie, wiał porywisty, chłodny wiatr. Jaskier wyjął z torby strawę. Jechali jedząc gotowane, przepiórcze jaja z rozpływającym się żółtkiem i zagryzali je żytnim chlebem.   </p><p>Skończywszy śniadanie znaleźli się na  wzgórzu, mając pełny widok na okolicę. Dookoła nich stały lasy, pola złociły się pszenicą, a dalej za nimi - w dole - był widoczny czerwony dach dworku. <br/>- Jesteśmy już niedaleko. - powiedział odwracając się do Jaskra. <br/>- Zatrzymajmy się jeszcze chociaż na chwilę. - zaczął - Chcę się psychicznie przygotować na spotkanie z tym workiem wypchanym tłuszczem. <br/>- Byle długo to nie trwało. <br/>- Nie dłużej niż obecność świni na stole Falstaffa. </p><p>Tyle, że Jaskrowi chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. <br/>Krążył wokół drzewa, żeby w końcu się zatrzymać. <br/>- Geralt... - spojrzał na niego przestraszonymi oczami. <br/>- Hmm? - odpowiedział bezmyślnie, wciąż gapiąc się na odległy dworek. <br/>- Bo... Widzisz... <br/>- Co znowu?<br/>Jaskier zebrał się w sobie na odwagę. <br/>- Tej ostatniej nocy... - zaczął. <br/>Geralt podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem, oparł się o drzewo, tym samym zabijając heroizm Jaskra. <br/>- Co, co takiego? - spytał nachylony nad jego uchem. <br/>Gęsia skórka rozeszła się po ciele barda. Cichy szept zawładnął jego ciałem. Czuł jak pulsowało mu w głowie, a nogi stały się wiotkie. Dłonie zaczęły drżeć, zaczął się pocić, jednocześnie odczuwając chłód. Znowu. Znowu to robił. <br/>- Przestań... <br/>- Przestać? <br/>Ręką chwycił jego żuchwę. Odsunął w prawą stronę. Wyeksponował jego długą, smukłą szyję. Pod palcami czuł przyspieszony puls Jaskra. Zacisnął dłoń mocniej, wessał się w jego skórę. Przyparł go mocniej do drzewa. Czuł, że Jaskrowi staje. <br/>- Geralt... - wyjęczał. <br/>Teraz - teraz to Jaskier to robił. Mamił go tymi jękami. Nęcił go jego własnym imieniem. Wabił go swoim rozochoconym ciałem. Tymi pachnidłami, błyskotkami i szmatkami. Wcisnął się w niego. Chciał go, tu i teraz. Ale musiał przedłożyć swoje rządze. <br/>- Wszystko w odpowiednim czasie. <br/>Zostawił czerwonego barda pod drzewem. Przejętego i podnieconego. Jaskier się wkurwił. <br/>- Pora na nas. - powiedział wsiadając na Płotkę. A gdy Jaskier również zasiadł w siodle Geralt ucałował ciepło jego policzek. Złość mu minęła. Za to zrobił się czerwieńszy niż przedtem. </p><p>Zjechali ze wzgórza, zostawiając za sobą niewypowiedziane słowa. Byli już w pobliżu, gdy przed posiadłością zauważyli nithing. Na nim wypisane "Ty, który wchodzisz, żegnaj się z nadzieją.", a pod spodem dopisane "Johnatann Falstaff". <br/>- To chyba przyczyna potwora z piwnicy. <br/>- Brzmi jak ostrzeżenie. <br/>- To klątwa, widzisz, tutaj? - spytał wskazując nazwisko. <br/>- Aha! Należało się chujkowi - chociażby za mój mieszek. </p><p>Wjechali za niski ceglany murek. Droga wysadzana była kamieniami. Dookoła niej widok zdobiły ogrody. Przycięte krzewy, ułożone w kompozycje razem z różnymi gatunkami kwiatów: białymi piwoniami, żółtymi nawłociami, czerwonymi różami. Gdzieniegdzie wysokie trawy przykrywały wrzosy, a nad nimi stały wierzby. Po środku pluskała marmurowa fontanna. Dworek składał się z kilku budynków. Główny - piętrowy, błękitny z czerwonym dachem. Z otwartymi, białymi okiennicami, a pod nimi w donicach kwiaty. Drugi tuż za nim - gospodarczy, mniejszy, zapewne dla służby. Czerwone ściany kontrastowały z miedzianą dachówką. Kolejny domek w dali, żółty - ledwo widoczny za drzewami - służył za składzik. Wokół krzątała się służba. Ogrodnicy przycinali żywopłot. Zielarz pielęgnował tojad. Stolarz składał coś na stole. Starsza kobieta zamiatała podwórze. Majordomus witał gości. Po okolicy roznosił się zapach pieczystego. <br/>- Skąd tu tyle ludzi? - pytał bard. <br/>- Wygląda na to, że trafiliśmy na początek jakiejś uczty. Spójrz tam. <br/>Jaskier zwrócił oczy na kobietę w średnim wieku, która właśnie doprawiała woła, który miał zostać upieczony w całości na wielkim ruszcie. Kucharka, filigranowa, mogła pochwalić się większą siłą niż nie jeden łajdak oklepujacy kolegów po pysku. Zamaszystymi ruchami kręciła woła nad ogniem. <br/>- Taka mała a tyle siły. - skwitował bard. <br/>- Tylko się nie zakochaj. <br/>- Jeszcze czego. - prychnął - Nie jestem miłośnikiem antyków. <br/>"Oprócz jednego" - dodał w myślach. </p><p>Stajenny odebrał od Geralta jelce i poprowadził Płotkę do sporej stajni. Sami udali się w stronę głównego budynku. </p><p>- Ah, pan Geralt z Rivii, wspaniale, oczekiwaliśmy jegomościa - zaczął majordomus - a pański giermek? <br/>- Julian Alfred Pankratz, wicehrabia de Lettenhove - powiedział zdenerwowany - szerzej znany jako Jaskier. <br/>- Ah, tak, oczywiście wicehrabio, miło nam gościć takie osobistości. - proszalnym gestem wskazał wejście do środka - Życzę miłego pobytu. <br/>- Nie denerwuj się tak; złość piękności szkodzi. - zaśmiał się. <br/>- Nie wkurwiaj mnie Geralt. </p><p>Weszli do dużego pokoju dziennego. W środku stało parę osób. Szlachcianka, bogaty kupiec (a przynajmniej tak można było wnioskować po jego znakomitym ubiorze), jeden baron i dwóch hrabiów. Geralt odznaczał się w tym towarzystwie, nie tylko wyglądem, ale też posiadaniem broni. Jaskier za to mógłby szybko się tam odnaleźć. Oczywiście, gdyby od razu byłoby im to dane. <br/>- Proszę panów za mną. - podszedł do nich pachołek. <br/>Chłopek wyprowadził ich z salonu i kierował korytarzem - bogato zdobionym dziełami sztuki. Obrazy w większości przedstawiały pejzaże tutejszej okolicy. Lasy, gronowe pola, letnią rzekę i sam niebieski dworek. Jeden z nich się wyróżniał: ukazywał duży czarny cień stojący nad świnią. <br/>W korytarzu weszli w ostatnie drzwi. W pokoju znajdował się sekretarzyk, dwa krzesła przed nim i jeden fotel za nim. Dookoła stały książki w wysokich regałach. W środku wisiały obrazy, podobne do tych z korytarza. W gabinecie było nienaturalnie ciemno. Rozglądali się chwilę po pokoju, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął gospodarz tego przybytku. Wielki, gruby, spasły hrabia na dwóch chudych nogach. Można by rzec, że matka natura zrobiła psikusa i przyszyła nogi bociana do tuszy wieprza. Był otyłym mężczyzną w starszym wieku. Jego brzuch dosłownie wylewał mu się ze spodni, a Geralt był pod wrażaniem wytrzymałości guzików jego koszuli. Starzec miał głowę usianą po bokach resztkami siwych włosów i zadbaną krótką brodę. Wyrazem twarzy sprawiał wrażenie miłego, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec krztę rozbawienia i szaleństwa. <br/>- Witam szanownych panów. <br/>- Johnatannie... - zaczął Jaskier szybko ukrócony. <br/>- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przeszli na "ty". - zwrócił mu uwagę - Proszę używać mojego pełnego tytułu - hrabia Johnatann Girodet von Falstaff.<br/>- Drogi hrabio Johnatannie Girodet von Falstaff, wielmożny, hrabia mi nie zapłacił za ostatni występ w hrabi progach. <br/>- Doprawdy? Nie przypominam sobie, by raczył pan świecić tą słodką twarzyczką w moim domu.<br/>- "Skurwysyn" - pomyślał Jaskier, Geralt widział te słowo wypisane na jego czole.<br/>- Przejdźmy do rzeczy mości wiedźminie. Domyślam się, że stawiłeś się tutaj z tym obłąkańcem na zlecenie, które raczyłem wystawić. Wspaniale mieć profesjonalistę w swoich progach, oczywiście - zapłacę tyle ile stało w ogłoszeniu. Pod warunkiem pozbycia się problemu raz na zawsze. Jestem człowiekiem słowa, możesz mi wierzyć Geralcie. - Jaskier stał z założonymi rękami wkurwiony. <br/>- Tak, możesz zacząć - od jutra, na dzień dzisiejszy zapraszam was na ucztę, która odbędzie się za trzecim biciem gongu. Dlaczego za trzecim, pytasz? Otóż pierwszy: jest dla służby, by mogli spełnić moje oczekiwania, bądź co bądź - jestem wymagający, drugi: godzinę przed kolacją, zwiastujący gościom porę przygotowań, trzeci: jak możecie się domyślać jest zaproszeniem do pokoju jadalnego. Ah, nie wspomniałem, oczywiście obecność jest obowiązkowa. - zatrzymał się zadyszany, łapiąc oddech - naturalnie poślę zaraz po kogoś, by przygotowano panom pokoje, a do nich dostarczone zostaną ubrania. Rozumie pan wiedźminie, o ile pański towarzysz wygląda porządnie, tak pan nie może pokazać się wśród gości w byle... <br/>- Rozumiem. - powiedział w końcu dopuszczony do głosu. <br/>- W takim razie oczekuję panów przy kolacji. <br/>Wyszedł - najpierw jego brzuch, potem on sam. Pachołek zaprowadził ich z powrotem do salonu. </p><p>- Widzisz?! A nie mówiłem?! <br/>- Uspokój się Jaskier, pamiętaj dlaczego tu jesteśmy. <br/>- Nawet nie wiesz, czy na pewno ci zapłaci! <br/>- Kurwa, Jaskier, przestań histeryzować. <br/>Bard chciał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz nie zdążył. Do każdego obecnego w saloniku podszedł służący i odprowadził go do przydzielonego pokoju.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rozdział czwarty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zaraz po wejściu wybił pierwszy gong. Geralt odetchnął ciesząc się chwilą ciszy i spokoju. Położył się na łóżku i wodził oczami po suficie. Nie znalawszy niczego na czym mógłby zawiesić wzrok, zamknął powieki. Rozmyślał, o wczoraj, przedwczoraj, o początku ich podróży aż do chwili obecnej. Jeszcze parę dni temu nocowali na środku pola, a dzisiaj mogli spać w bogatym domu. Jaskier był jedynym kogo tu znał. Jedyną tak bliską mu osobą - nie tylko w tej właśnie chwili. I mimo, że momentami ma go dosyć - szczególnie, gdy znów zaczyna swój monolog - mimo, że czasami doprowadza go do szewskiej pasji i mimo, że co chwilę musi go wyciągać z opresji, to czuł z nim pewną niepojętą więź. Czuł, że mógł na nim polegać, nie zważając na to, że nieraz mu nie wychodziło - uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie sprezentowanej klingi, która odpuściła z pierwszym uderzeniem. Ich przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś innego. Coś na zupełnie innym poziomie. W niewypowiedzianą bliskość. <br/>- Zaraza. - rzucił, gdy pukanie wyrwało go z myśli. <br/>W otwartych drzwiach ukazał się pachołek, ten sam co wcześniej. Wręczył wiedźminowi owinięta paczuszkę i wyszedł. Geralt położył zawiniątko na łóżku i patrzył się bezwiednie - a chwilę później wybił drugi gong. Otworzył pakunek. W środku były ubrania, a do nich dołączona była mała koperta. Wiedźmin czytał: </p><p>" Ogłasza się, że wieczór dzisiejszy, jest wieczorem maskowym. A tak jest, bo tak sobie życzę! Każdy z państwa dostał ode mnie podarunek w postaci tej oto paczki. Proszę go wykorzystać w pełni. Nie uznaję żadnej swawoli dotyczącej kostiumów. Et cetera, et cetera. </p><p>Hrabia Johnatann Girodet von Falstaff " </p><p>- Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, przebieranek dla bogatych. - powiedział sam do siebie rozkładając ubrania. <br/>Przejrzał się w stojącym lustrze. Buty, skórzane, dopasowane i przede wszystkim wygodne. Ciemne, jedwabne spodnie doskonale podkreślały jego umięśnione uda. A czarna koszula ozdobiona czerwono-złotymi kwiatami tworzyła z nimi adekwatną całość. Wszystko było prostego kroju, bez zbędnego przepychu. Czerń uwydatniła jego zalety jednocześnie nadając elegancji. Geralt dostał też maskę - w kolorze ubrań - z czerwonymi kwiatami i złotą obwolutą. Rozpuścił włosy, delikatnie opadły na ramiona. Poprawił pasek, nalał do kieliszka wina, które zostało przyniesione wcześniej. Upił łyk i wciąż przeglądając się w lustrze komplementował w myślach swoje własne odbicie. Ostatni raz tak dobrze wyglądał na balu w Toussaint. Hrabia może był skąpcem, ale dla swoich własnych pobudek nie żałował. I cholera, Geralt musiał przyznać mu rację, miał pieprzone wyczucie gustu, co było zupełnym przeciwieństwem do jego obeznania w innych kwestiach. <br/>Z chwilą odgłosu trzeciego gongu, obudził się z narcystycznej ułudy. Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w stronę jadalni. Zatrzymał się w salonie. Widocznie było jeszcze za wcześnie i wszyscy goście zgromadzili się tam gdzie stali parę godzin temu. Geralt oparł się plecami o ścianę i obserwował ludzi. Baron przywdział klasyczny, bordowy dublet i maskę lwa. Szlachcianka z nim rozmawiająca szmaragdową suknię, zdobioną rudą nicią. Na twarzy spoczywała dopasowana kolorem maska arlekina. Kupiec oglądał zawartość salonu wyceniając każdy przedmiot napotkany jego oczami. Te miał przykryte czarno-złotą maską z dużym żółtym piórem. A sam ubrany był jak kanarek. Dwóch hrabiów siedziało w kącie gestykulując. Wyglądali jak ogień i woda. Jeden cały ubrany na biało, jak górski szczyt zimą, drugi, czarno-czarny. Mieli niemalże takie same maski - ażurowe - jedyne czym się różniły to kolorem. Z tych wszystkich gości, brakowało tylko jednego, tego, na którego czekał Geralt.<br/>I jakby święta Melitele osobiście sprawowała piecze nad jego życzeniami. Do pokoju wszedł wymuskany Jaskier. Szmatki z występu w Mennie? Geralt szybko o nich zapomniał. Bard ubrał się w ciemne trzewiki. Śliwkowe nogawice przylegały do długich, szczupłych nóg. Te z kolei przykrywała bogata tunika. Biała w kwieciste, śliwkowe wzory. Z bufiastymi rękawami zakończonymi szeroką falbaną. Na wąskim pasku miał małą skórzaną saszetkę z tłoczonym wzorem kwiatów śliwy. Jego słodką twarzyczkę skrywała biała maska, w wywijasy koloru oberżyny. Otoczona piórami w tym samym, głębokim kolorze -  doskonale kontrastowała z jego jasnymi włosami. Początkowo bard nie zauważył opartego o ścianę wiedźmina - dopiero, gdy poczuł lustrujące go spojrzenie odwrócił się w jego stronę. <br/>- No no, Geralt. Wszystkiego się spodziewałem, ale nie tego. <br/>- Coś nie tak? <br/>- Skądże, tylko nie przyzwyczaiłem się do takich widoków. <br/>- Widoków? - prychnął. <br/>- Mhm, w końcu mam na czym oko zawiesić. <br/>- Jak to w końcu? <br/>Jaskier nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się tylko, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę. Geratlowi na tą minę zrobiło się gorąco. <br/>Drzwi po drugiej stronie salonu otworzyły się, płosząc rozmowę dwóch hrabiów. Pachołek zaprosił gości do jadalni. Stół był niski, niezwykle niski - sięgał może pół metra od ziemi. Dookoła niego nie było krzeseł. Za to leżały wszelkiej maści zdobne poduszki, poduchy, wałki z frędzlami, grube koce, pledy, dery, futra i inne miękkie dogodności. Stół był już zastawiony różnymi pysznościami. Zielonymi i czarnymi oliwkami, białymi serami, jasnym pieczywem, jajami od różnych ptactw, mięsami; zaczynając od świni na wole kończąc. Pstrągiem, karpiem a nawet i sielawa znalazła się pośród tego wszystkiego. Kaczka, indyk, kątem oka dojrzeli też na półmisku bażanta. Chleby na miodzie, na liściach chrzanu, z kminem. Do tego w miskach blanszowane jarzyny, zielone liście i szparagi. Królik, jagnię i dzik. Żaby i ślimaki. Kończąc na deserach; kremach, słodkich ciastach i ciasteczkach, półmiskach owoców, miejscowych i egzotycznych. Chałkach i miodzie. A to wszystko podlane winem z tutejszej winogron.<br/>- Niezły pokaz. - szepnął do wiedźmina gdy siadali do stołu. <br/>- Coś czuję, że to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. <br/>Każdy rozmawiał z każdym. Nawet Geralt wczuł się w rozmowę z Arlekinem. Okazawszy się, że młoda szlachcianka jest wielką fanką rynsztunku wiedźminskiego omawiali wady i zalety poszczególnych szkół. Jaskier siedzący obok rozmawiał z Lwem, co jakiś czas udzielając mu wskazówek dotyczących obchodzenia się z kobietami. Kątem oka dostrzegając rosnącą zazdrość barona względem  właścicielki szmaragdowej sukni, która była pochłonięta całkowicie rozmową z wiedźminem. Hrabiowie naprzeciwko wykłócali się z kupcem o wartość złotej zastawy. Brakowało tylko gospodarza, dla którego zostało puste miejsce u samej góry stołu. <br/>Gdy wszyscy się zapoznali, a rozmowy trochę ucichły, drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się. Przez próg przeszedł wystrojony hrabia. W bordowych, królewskich szatach. Z futrzaną, białą na ramionach peleryną, niżej przechodzącą w czarny jedwab. Pod brzuchem miał szeroki pozłacany pas i but z obcasem, który tupał z każdym krokiem. Na twarzy miał maskę świni ze szczerego złota. Jaskier parsknął i modlił się, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. Na szczęście był tak cichy, że doszedł tylko do uszu wiedźmina.<br/>- Miło mi was gościć w moich prograch, szlachetne panie i szlachetni panowie. - zaczął - Dzisiejszy wieczór będzie wieczorem wyjątkowym. Nie tylko ze względu na nowe, obecne tu twarze, ale też ze względu na dzień urodzin mojej cudownej żony. - usiadł do stołu - Z którą miałem szczęście wziąć ślub miesiąc temu. Teraz zawzięła się przygotować dla was specjalny posiłek. Cóż, niestety jest uparta jak osioł i dołączy do nas, gdy tylko skończy. <br/>Wszyscy skinęli głowami gratulując hrabiemu. <br/>- A teraz, zaczynajmy, - klasnął trzy razy w dłonie - to popijać, to zajadać, dzięki bogom za to składać! <br/>Zza drzwi wylała się służba niosąc dzbany wina w rękach i rozlewając je w kielichy. Geralt i Jaskier patrzyli się osłupieni, nie wierząc w jakiej wytworności właśnie się znaleźli. Falstaff nie znał umiaru i wyciągał przed nimi wszystkie karty swojego bogactwa. <br/>Służba upewniwszy się, że każdy ma wino w kielichu stanęła pod ścianami. Hrabia Falstaff podniósł swój kielich w górę wznosząc toast. <br/>- Za wszystkich tu zebranych; w szczególności przyjaciela po mojej lewicy - Baron skinął głową - i za moją żonę, która nawet w swój dzień musi być dla siebie bezwzględna. <br/>Wszyscy wypili toast racząc się krwistym winem. <br/>- Drogi Falstaffie - zaczęła szlachcianka - udało mi się przywieźć tobie mały drobiazg, z małą pomocą mojego przyjaciela z Nazairu. <br/>Tutaj wyjęła małe zawiniątko i przekazała hrabiemu. Otworzył je, a jego oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości sztylet z hojnie zdobioną rękojeścią. Ostrze było cienkie jak papier, a twardsze od stali. Mimo swojej lekkości nie wyginało się, a ostrość była widoczna gołym okiem. Uchwyt był wykonany ze złota, wysadzany małymi brylantami, szmaragdami i szafirami układającymi się w geometryczny wzór. <br/>- Ależ moja droga... Nie trzeba było, to niewątpliwie wyrafinowany egzotyk. <br/>- "Niewątpliwej autentyczności" - pomyślał Geralt. <br/>- Tym bardziej nalegam, żebyś go przyjął hrabio.<br/>Falstaff klasnął na sługę, ten odebrał sztylet i zniknął gdzieś za drzwiami. <br/>- Naprawdę dziękuję pięknej pani, nie często się spotyka taką szczodrość. <br/>Arlekin zilustrowała wyrazy wdzięczności unosząc kielich w górę i pijąc zdrowie gospodarza. <br/>Po takim wstępie wszyscy chwycili za jedzenie. Zajadali się daniami całkowicie zapominając o jako takich zasadach przy stole. Jeden chrząkał, drugi gadał z pełną gębą, kolejny ciamkał, tamta siorbała. Dosłownie wpychali sobie jedzenie do gardeł łykając je jak bociany. Zachowywali się gorzej niż banda pijaków w przydrożnej oberży. Geralt i Jaskier szeptali do siebie zastanawiając się skąd taki brak obyczajów w tak gustownych gościach. Sami też święci nie byli, bądź co bądź, nie należeli do jakiejś wyrafinowanej szlachty, ale głęboko zadziwiła ich maniera wyższych sfer. Tylko hrabia ledwo co skosztował. </p><p>Gdy już się porządnie najedli i opili winem Falstaff postanowił zaciekawić ich pewną historią. <br/>- I widzicie państwo, kończąc ten posiłek, moglibyśmy się rozejść w pokoje, ale zostańcie jeszcze na chwilę, póki moja żona nie wróci i nie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością. - klasnął trzy razy, a służba dolała wina i zabrała talerze - Otóż widzicie moi drodzy, będę naśladował dostojnych chłopów krótkością. Zdarzyło mi się razu pewnego, jeszcze przed zaślubinami z moją kochanką, że skradziono mi sygnet. <br/>- Sygnet hrabio? - spytał cichy do tej pory kupiec. <br/>- Tak, mój drogi, ten od ciebie. Ten złoty, z krwistymi rubinami. Ah, jak ja go żałowałem! Miał najpiękniejsze kamienie jakie widziałem. - Jaskier odchrząknął cicho. - Co ciekawym nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy! Znikł, przepadł jak kamień w wodę! Szukałem go dwa tygodnie po całym dworze, wszak miał być dopełnieniem mojego weselnego stroju. Po tym czasie poddałem się temu i pogodziłem z utratą pięknego prezentu. Nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić. I teraz! Właśnie dlatego jesteś tu wiedźminie. - zwrócił głowę ki niemu - Wysłałem pachołka do piwnicy - po kolejną butelkę wina z moich gron. Nie wracał dosyć długo. A jak wiecie, że jestem osobą niecierpliwą - to udałem się w jego ślady. Zszedłem schodami do piwnicy i jak coś nie przeleci mi nad oczami! W jednej chwili monstrum pojawiło się przede mną i długimi pazurami przejechało po moim ciele. I gdybym miał brzuch skromniejszych rozmiarów, to leżałbym teraz razem z pachołkiem w piwnicy. - tutaj odsunął koszulę i pochwalił się blizną - wszyscy patrzyli z niedowierzaniem, szmaragdowa suknia zaczęła mdleć. Baron przesiadł się, żeby podtrzymać słabnącą pannę w ramionach. Geralt tylko rzucił okiem - w jednej chwili zrozumiał słowa Jaskra. To nie była blizna po żadnym potworze, tylko po jakimś starym wypadku, była poszarpana, a nie gładka jak po cięciu. Poza tym zdążyła już się trochę wybielić, co nie imało się do opowieści hrabi. <br/>- I widzicie moi drodzy - kontynuował ubierając się z powrotem - dostrzegłem na tej strasznej postaci coś niezwykłego. Mój pierścień! Moje złoto z rubinami zdobiło pazury tego potwora! Tylko to zdołałem ujrzeć zanim moi słudzy wyciągnęli mnie za fraki z tej jamy. <br/>Teraz Geralt miał już pewność co do rzetelności Falstaffa. <br/>- Jak to się stało?! - krzyknęli bracia w jeden czas. <br/>- Moi kochani, nie wiem jak projektowaliście mój skromny dworek, ale te monstrum jakoś musiało się przedostać z piwnicy do moich komnat i to bezszelestnie! - czarny i biały popatrzyli po sobie spuszczając głowy - Proszę mi się tu nie dosąć, za grosz nie macie poczucia humoru. <br/>- To nam się nazywa wesołe serce! - razem odparli ucieszeni, że to tylko żart. </p><p>Drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się, w nich stanęła młodziutka kobieta. Z blond włosami splecionymi w warkocz. Ubrano ją w różową, bufiastą suknię z białymi wstawkami na rękawach, przepasaną dużą kokardą w barwie śniegu. Na twarzy miała maskę zrobioną z wyłącznie białych łabędzich piór, spod której wyłaniały się ciemne oczy. W rękach trzymała miedzianą tacę, a na niej garniec z dziwnie pachnącym gulaszem. <br/>- A oto i ona, moja miłości, błękit mojego nieba i klejnot serca. Najdroższa mi na całym świecie. - klasnął w ręce, służba przyniosła nowe wino, wlane tym razem w  butelki - Moja droga, proszę usiądź i świeć swym blaskiem przed tymi twarzami. <br/>Kobieta położyła tacę przed hrabią. Usiadła mu na kolanach opierając głowę o jego pierś. Była cicha, niewiarygodnie cicha. "Wstydliwa jakaś" - podsumował w myślach Jaskier. Wszyscy odmówili popisowego dania Falstaffowej, tłumacząc się na przejedzenie rarytasami, którymi zastawiony był stół. Hrabia nie sprzeciwiał się nikomu. Wręcz był zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. Geraltowi i Jaskrowi również nie widziało się kosztowania groteskowego gulaszu. Ale za to nikt nie odmówił wina. Wiedźmin i bard również. Służba rozlała alkohol, zostawiając butelki na stołach i wyszła z pokoju. Hrabia wzniósł ponowny toast za swoją żonę i napił się, a wszyscy zaraz po nim. <br/>- Jak zawsze, cudowne wino mój przyjacielu. - pochwalił Lew. <br/>- Dziękuję, to już ostatnie butelki z moich młodych, pierwszych szczepów. Jedyne co mi z nich zostało to te butelki tutaj i dwie beczki w tej przeklętej piwnicy. <br/>- A dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że to Pomino. - szepnął Jaskier do wiedźmina. <br/>Po toaście Falstaff zatopił się w garnku z gulaszem swojej żony, wylizując resztki ze środka. <br/>- A myślałem, że herby to nic nie znaczące bohomazy. - szepnął Jaskrowi patrząc jak ten wyjada ostatki z gara. </p><p>Reszta gości piła wino, kieliszek za kieliszkiem. Każdy był już pod wpływem napoju i z nic nie znaczących rozmów o przysłowiowej dupie Maryni, zawiązały się kierunki bardziej pobłażliwe. Bracia leżąc i trzymając w objęciach kanarka wyznawali sobie miłość. Szlachcianka słuchała nieudolnych flirtów barona, a sam hrabia zapatrzony w swoją żonę prawił jej komplementy, co rusz łapiąc za kobiece kolano. Geralt i Jaskier patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. W końcu bard zmęczony podróżą i ilością wypitego wina położył głowę na kolanach wiedźmina. Wciąż patrzył się na niego, śledząc jego spojrzenie. Dostrzegł ciepły uśmiech i poczuł czułą dłoń - znów wplatającą się w jego włosy. Nic nie mówili. Obecny był tylko ich wzrok i dotyk. </p><p>Hrabia pożegnał się z gośćmi, podziękował za spotkanie i wyszedł z jadalni z żoną pod rękę. Chwilę za nim wyszli bliźniacy z kupcem, później baron razem ze szlachcianką; podśpiewując z nią radośnie jakąś chłopską pieśń. W pokoju został tylko Geralt i nadal zatopiony w jego kolanach Jaskier. Zdążyli już trochę przetrzeźwieć. Bard podniósł się w górę. <br/>- Chodźmy już. - poprosił. <br/>Wychodząc Geralt przyuważył mały portret rodzinny. Był specyficzny; czuł lekki lęk patrząc na obraz hrabi, jego żony oraz jej matki - bynajmniej tak założył po ich podobieństwie - widocznie niezadowolonej ze związku swojej córki z Falstaffem. Na portrecie podsiwiała kobieta miała zgorzkniałą minę. Brwi miała ściągnięte i patrzyła się spod byka w stronę hrabi. Geralt zostawił portret w spokoju i spojrzał na barda. Jaskier w tym czasie wybrał sobie jedną, jeszcze pełną butelkę Pomino. Wyszli z jadalni. </p><p>Idąc korytarzem Jaskier komentował obrazy wiszące na ścianach. <br/>- Taki pieprzony bogacz, że ma w mieszku na dzieła sztuki a dla biednego barda żałował. <br/>- Dzieła sztuki? Pewnie są tak samo autentyczne jak tamten sztylet. <br/>- Nie drażnij mnie, potrafię odróżnić chłam od pędzla mistrza. <br/>- Tak samo jak ten bubel spalony w pochodni? <br/>- Kurwa, Geralt!<br/>- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie. O! Widzę jak ci tu pulsuje. - powiedział, czule go gładząc. <br/>Jaskier uspokoił się pod troskliwym dotykiem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rozdział piąty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Miałeś rację. <br/>- Wiem, zawsze mam rację... Tylko z czym? <br/>- Z tym bajkopisarzem. <br/>- Widzisz, od wielkiego dzwonu mógłbyś mi uwierzyć. <br/>Doszli do drzwi. <br/>- To mój pokój. <br/>- To zaproszenie? <br/>- Mam ci je listownie wysłać, wicehrabio? <br/>Jaskier przewrócił oczami i wszedł do środka. <br/>- Monstrum, potwór i co jeszcze...<br/>- Może swojej teściowej nie poznał, bo ciemno było. <br/>- Prędzej swojego odbicia.<br/>- I to może być, ale jest zbyt zadufany w sobie, żeby nie poznać swojego cielska. <br/>- Może ta jego opowieść jeszcze by się kupy trzymała, bo słyszałem raz o wampirze lubującym się w błyskotkach, ale ten pierścionek? ta blizna? Coś mi tu śmierdzi... <br/>- To nie ja! Ja się myłem, jeszcze przed tą głupią ucztą. <br/>- Bogowie, Jaskier... <br/>Geralt rozłożył się na łóżku wgapiając się znów w sufit i myślał. Myślał, co czeka go jutrzejszego dnia, w tej mitycznej piwnicy z winem. Wampir, teściowa czy Falstaff we własnej osobie, rzuciwszy mu się do kolan będzie błagał o przebaczenie za kolejną wymyślną bajkę. O to! W życiu by się nie uśmiał jak wtedy, chociaż byłoby mu szkoda tych "tysiąca koron". Ale cóż, może uda się coś jeszcze temu poradzić. Może jakaś zaliczka? Wiedźmin głupi nie był, zawsze brał coś "przed" dla zabezpieczenia, gdyby zleceniodawca zamierzał się ultonić. Ale znając postawę hrabiego i jego skąpstwo (bynajmniej nie do uczt) obawiał się, że i z tym może się pożegnać. I, że tak naprawdę zmarnował parę dni w drodze, po to tylko, żeby znaleźć się w jakimś utopijnym półświatku. Snuł dalej domysły co do swojej wypłaty, gdy Jaskier otworzył butelkę przyniesioną do pokoju. Poczuł znajomy zapach. <br/>- Jaskier! Czekaj! <br/>- Co? Na co? - spytał na złość wiedźminowi pociągając z gwinta. <br/>- Nie przypomina ci to czegoś? <br/>- No, Pomino, ten sam rocznik, który był w lesie, na tym wozie... O kurwa! <br/>- Jaskier, ktoś z jego ferajny rzucił się na ten wóz. <br/>- Ale po co? Przecież Falstaff jest bogaty. <br/>- Sraty, bogaty jak ukradnie albo mu sami przywiozą, poza tym czemu miałby kłamać, że to nie pieprzone Pomino. <br/>- Bogowie, masz rację... - mówił z przerwami na łyk wina. <br/>- Tylko czemu pokradł wszystko a zostawił szynki. <br/>- Może woli kuchnie swojej żonki. Nie widziałeś jak hłeptał prosto z gara? I to się nazywa arystroktacja... <br/>Geralt usiadł na łóżku i gapił się na Jaskra. <br/>- Co? Chcesz? <br/>Wiedźmin nie miał już siły więcej myśleć. Był wykończony - drogą i tymi wariactwami. Mimo to, wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy jakiś głos szeptał mu o Falstaffie i jego łgarstwie. Jakiś głosik, który kazał mu brać dupę w troki i uciekać w siną dal. <br/>- Dobra, dawaj... - wypił za jednym łykiem pół butelki. <br/>- Gdybym wiedział, że tak cię przyciśnie to wziąłbym dwie. <br/>- Jak ci mało to jedną mam jeszcze na stole. - wskazał ręką za niego. <br/>Jaskier odwrócił się i zlustrował butelkę. Otworzył korek i powąchał, Pomino, to samo. A tak się hrabia przechwalał, że to z jego winnicy. Ciekawe, czy arystokrata w ogóle winogrona na oczy widział. Bo jak okiem sięgnąć po drodze nie widzieli ani jednego. Chyba, że były za dworem. Jaskier zastanawiał się - będąc na wzgórzu nie miał okazji wgapiać się w ów posiadłość. Może rzeczywiście coś tam miał, ale co do tego wina nie mógł się mylić. Poza tym, czemu on się tym przejmuje? - zapytał sam siebie w duchu. Co mu jakieś wina, winogrona i to wszystko. Ani on w tym palców maczać nie będzie, ani go nie obchodzi. No może, szkoda mu było konia, który przepadł i woźnicy, co też zniknął jak kamfora. No i Geralta mu było szkoda, że musiał się użerać z wyrafinowanym inaczej tatałajstwem. Ale teraz chociaż mógł się raczyć dobrym winem i to w pełni za darmo. Chociaż nie do końca, w końcu to wiedźmin miał tutaj zlecenie. On tutaj machał mieczem i nadstawiał karku. Zwykle Jaskier martwił się przy każdej tego typu okazji czy jeszcze zobaczy swojego kompana. Teraz miał jeszcze gorsze przeczucia, patrząc na to gdzie się znajdują i z kim. I ta opowiastka, po co?  Znając Falstaffa - miał wątpliwości nawet do tego, czy jutro będą mieli co jeść. Wziął butelkę i usiadł obok Geralta. <br/>Zdjął maskę z piórami i położył na stoliku tuż obok maski wiedźmina, którą musiał zdjąć, gdy ten kontemplował nad winem. Siedział zamyślony pijąc łyk za łykiem. W sumie, mimo niepewności jutrzejszego dnia czuł się dobrze. Czuł się dobrze, wiedząc kogo ma obok siebie. Kogoś komu ufał, wierzył. Od kogo teraz biło gorąco i słodkie opary wina. Westchnął na tą myśl. Rozmarzył się w jego białych włosach, na które co raz nieśmiało zerkał. Uśmiechał się, choć tego nie czuł. Geralt odczuł, że bard się w niego wgapia. "A niech się trochę pomęczy" - myślał pijąc. Gdy skończył wino odstawił szkło. Położył się z powrotem na łóżku, przesuwając się w jego środek. Położył ręce pod głowę i dał się ponieść ambrozji. Jaskier z do połowy pełną butelką ugiął nogę kładąc ją na miękkiej pościeli i zwrócił się całym ciałem w stronę wiedźmina. Obserwował jak jego klatka podnosi się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół. Spoglądał tak zapominając o całym boskim świecie, a nawet o swoim winie, którego prawie nie rozlał zapominając co trzyma w ręce. Miał łakomy wzrok, dosłownie świdrował wiedźmina. Wypił kolejny łyk, duży, zostawiając resztki w butelce. Tą odłożył i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Patrząc tak chwilę położył się na boku opierając głowę o łokieć. <br/>- O czym tak myślisz? - spytał słodko. <br/>- O tobie. - odparł bezwiednie. <br/>Jaskier się zarumienił i schylił głowę ukrywając twarz w bufiastym rękawie. <br/>- Co? Dlaczego? - tylko jego oczy wystawały znad ręki. <br/>Geralt odwrócił się do niego i patrzył się w te dwie studnie bez dna, które teraz rzucały wyraźne iskry, mimo ciemności środka nocy. Nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku, były tak głęboko błękitne, jakby ktoś wyjął dwa zwierciadła utopione moment temu w morskich wodach. Patrzył na loki, które teraz lekko otulały jego twarz, jakby muskały ją motyle i opadały na biały rękaw koszuli. Jaskier wychylił głowę i położył podbródek na przedramieniu. Jego pełne usta niesłychanie się teraz żarzyły. <br/>- Nie każ mi dłużej czekać. <br/>- Na co? - odparł udawajac zdziwionego. <br/>- Przestań się ze mną droczyć. <br/>- Ale? - zaczął - Ja się z tobą droczę? W jaki sposób? - zbliżył dłoń do jego włosów. <br/>Jaskier dostrzegł to i chciał już zamilknąć, a Geralt widząc to cofnął rękę. <br/>- Właśnie w taki! - oburzył się i usiadł. <br/>Geralt podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na obrażonego barda. "Dobra już wystarczy" - pomyślał. Położył się otwierając ręce w zapraszalnym geście. <br/>- Chodź tu. <br/>Jaskier usłuchał i położył się obok wiedźmina. Ten objął go czule, a drugą ręką gładził rumiany policzek. Jaskier cudownie pachniał. Inaczej niż zwykle, albo wiedźminowi się wydawało, albo była to kwestia wina. Roztaczał cudowną woń słodkiej wiśni, która pieściła zmysły z każdym wdechem. Przysunął nos bliżej niego wydychając ciepłe powietrze na kark. Bard spłynął dreszczem. Podobało mu się, a nawet więcej niż podobało. Kochał to, kochał to uczucie, kochał ten dreszczyk emocji. Usta wiedźmina tymczasem zbliżały się do jego szyi szybciej niż zawsze. Czuł ich wilgoć, czuł ich gorąc. Jeden za drugim pocałunek. Jaskier westchnął znów zapominając o tym co go dookoła otacza. <br/>- Geralt... - cicho zabrzmiało w pokoju. <br/>- Hmmm? - spytał między całusami. <br/>W jednej chwili bard podniósł się i już był na wiedźminie. Siedział rozkrokiem na jego udach. Rozsznurował koszulę - dwa rzemyki zwisały teraz swobodnie. Odsłonił pierś, cicho jęknął patrząc się w kocie oczy. Klatka pracowała mu coraz szybciej a oddech miał płytki. Oparł się rękoma o swoje nogi. Dyszał coraz ciężej. <br/>- Geralt... - powtórzył. <br/>Ten podniósł się przyciskając go do siebie. Całował jego kark, jego ucho, jego policzek aż w końcu doszedł do tych ust. Słodkich i pełnych, gorących i mokrych a teraz całkowicie jemu oddanych. Ssał jego język, żeby zaraz pochwycić dolną wargę między zęby. Puścił. Poczuł coś twardego na swoim brzuchu. Spojrzał w dół, na śliwkowe spodnie, teraz wybrzuszone. Jaskier opuścił nieśmiało głowę na jego ramię znów się rumieniąc. "Aż tak na niego działam?" - pytał w duchu sam siebie. Wiedźmin położył swoją głowę na głowie barda a jego ręce zajęły się spodniami. Sznurek puścił raz dwa i już miał go w dłoni. Był cały mokry. Jego ręka ślizgała się po nim z łatwością. Zacisnął mocniej. Przyspieszył. Bard wciąż ciężko dyszał w jego kark. <br/>- Jaskier... <br/>- Przestań... <br/>Geralt na to słowo chwycił go za gardło. Jaskier wtopił w niego zamglone oczy. Puścił jedną ręką i rozwiązał sznurek swoich spodni. Chwycił teraz i siebie i jego. Mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jego gardle. Sam dyszał teraz ciężko. Zrobił się mokry i od wysiłku i od podniecenia. Patrzył jak bard zaczyna łykać powietrze, jak próbuje jęczeć a nie może, jak się wpycha między jego dłoń a jego erekcję. Ruszał rytmicznie biodrami wciskając się w jego uda. Wiedźmin puścił uścisk. Jaskier teatralnie podniósł rękę na swoje gardło i patrzył się niby z wyrzutem, ale oczy błagały o więcej. Geralt puścił ich oboje i położył ręce na szczęce, kciukami gładząc policzki. Przysunął tą słodką twarzyczkę do siebie i znów zatopił w nim usta. Bard drżał, nie z zimna, to na pewno. Przeniósł dłonie na jego uda i powoli odrywając się od swojego wiedźmina zjechał nogami za łóżko. Klęczał teraz przed nim trzymając dłonie na kolanach a przed sobą mając naprężonego członka. Geralt wstał, a siedzący na stopach bard ocierał się teraz twarzą o jego nogę. Jak łaszący się kot. Prosił go o więcej. Wbijał w niego wzrok, żebrzące oczy. Wiedźmin chwycił jego włosy od strony karku. W dłoni czuł jedwabistą miękkość i ciepło, a może wręcz gorąc bijący z jego szyi. Pociągnął. Bard przydługo jęknął. Wyeksponował swoje jabłko Adama, teraz trochę czerwone od nacisku. Puścił. Jaskier spojrzał mu w oczy, potem niżej. Chwycił jego nogi po bokach mocno zaciskając na nich dłonie. Wkładał członka do ust. Powoli, centymetr po centymetrze wbijając w niego wzrok. Zaczął ssać, lekko, stopniowo coraz mocniej. Zamknął powieki. Poruszał głową w przód i w tył, zabrał jedną dłoń z nogi i opuszkami palców masował jądra. Delikatnie i finezyjnie, lecz wystarczająco mocno, by Geralt czuł każdy ruch. Chwycił teraz erekcję w dłoń i językiem kreślił kółka na jej czubku. Raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę, później to znów zaczynał językiem od dołu do góry, by zatopić go w swoim gardle. Znów ssał i puszczał pozwalając by obił się o jego policzek. Ocierał go o swoje usta. Usiadł znów na swoich nogach i patrzył się w kocie oczy. Wiedźmin głaskał go pod podbródkiem. Chwycił go za szczękę i razem z jego ruchem Jaskier wstał. Gładził go teraz kciukiem po policzku. Jakby chciał zetrzeć rumieniec z jego twarzy. Kolistymi ruchami zbliżał się do jego ust. Położył palec na dolnej wardze i delikatnie zsunął w dół odsłaniając jego perłowe zęby. Powtórzył jeszcze raz będąc pod wrażeniem jej miękkości. Skupił się na górnej wardze lekko ją podnosząc. Położył kciuk na środku a reszta palców znalazła się pod brodą. Jaskier rozchylil usta. A kciuk uciskał teraz jego język. Zatoczył nim koło, by zacząć go ssać. Geralt utkwił wzrok w jego oczach. "Wystarczy tej zabawy" - pomyślał. Chwycił go w pasie i ściągnął koszulę. Za chwilę to samo zrobił ze spodniami. Wziął go w talii i rzucił go na łóżko. Jaskier patrzył lekko zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw. Geralt zdjął koszulę. Usiadł między nogami Jaskra. Całował najpierw usta, później szyję i pierś. Chwycił za sutek, ciągnął między dwoma palcami. Uczuł znajomy dotyk na brzuchu. Włożył palec do ust, wrócił do całowania, a ręka powędrowała gdzie indziej. Delikatnie napierał kolistymi ruchami. W końcu zaczął uciskać, aż włożył jeden palec. Jaskier donośnie jęknął. <br/>- Ciiii... Będzie dobrze. <br/>Po chwili dodał drugi palec, bard patrzył na niego wymownie. Kręcił kółka i zahaczał opuszkami palców. Widać Jaskrowi się podobało, co stwierdzał wiedźmin po jego erekcji. Wcisnął trzeci palec. <br/>- GERALT! <br/>Wziął go w swoją dłoń. Znów był mokry. <br/>- Jeszcze chwila. <br/>Wyjął palce, bard poczuł się pusty. Geralt nachylił się nad nim i całując wszedł. Był w nim, wypełniając go do granic możliwości. Poruszał się wolno, ścisnął jego uda, z każdym ruchem patrząc w oczy swojego barda. Przyspieszył, nachylił się znów, jedynego co do niego dochodziło to jęki Jaskra. Nie myślał o niczym ani nikim, jego myśli zaprzątał teraz tylko on, dyszący pod jego ciałem. W dzień opryskliwy i wyniosły, teraz posłuszny i uległy. Oparł się na rękach i zwolnił tempo. Znów pogrążył się w jego błękitnych oczach, było w nich coś niezwykłego, coś co sprawiało, że wiedźmin zapominał o wszystkim co go wokół spowija, a jedyne co czuł to otchłań, która wylewała się z jego oczu. Otchłań, o której zapominał, gdy dotyk jego dłoni powodował w nim dreszcze. Ocknął się, a jego ręka znów zacisnęła się na gardle. <br/>- Co ty mi robisz... <br/>Jaskier patrzył się teraz na niego nieprzytomnie, czy to przez braki w powietrzu czy słowa wiedźmina, a może obydwa? A wszystko to potęgowało jeszcze miejsce, w którym się znajdowali, miejsce, do którego mógł wejść każdy i zobaczyć ich dwoje. Wbił paznokcie w plecy Geralta. Ten syknął z bólu i przyspieszył tempa, z każdym ruchem uderzając go w prostatę. Puścił jego gardło i skupił się na jego członku. Jaskier odchylil głowę, zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej. Był już blisko, dochodził, jęczał. <br/>- Głośniej.<br/>- Usłyszą nas, Geralt. - szepnął półprzytomnie. <br/>W tym czasie wiedźmin przycisnął go do siebie i słał błagania do ucha. Jaskier dochodził z jego imieniem na ustach "Geralt, Geralt!" - echem odbijało się w uszach wiedźmina. Ten poczuł, że ma mokry brzuch, Jaskier zwiesił nad nim głowę. Znów uderzył go zapach wiśni połączony z winem, gorący oddech, jedwabiste włosy, ciche pojękiwania. <br/>- Jaskier... - wydusił dochodząc. <br/>Bard ukradkiem odpowiedział mu westchnieniem. <br/>Wtuleni w siebie dyszeli sobie do uszu, zsyłając nadmiar emocji jeden na drugiego. W końcu ochłonowszy położyli się. <br/>- Geralt...? - pytał i sam poczuł w swoim głosie krztę niezdecydowania. <br/>- Tak? <br/>- A już nic. <br/>" Żadnych refleksji, nie dzisiaj." - pomyślał, a wiedźmin znów go objął i zasnęli. </p><p>Słońce już świtało, gdy wstał. Gdzieś po głowie krążyła mu jak sen ostatnia noc. Zastanawiał się czy wszystko to było prawdą i czy nie jest tylko sennym marzeniem spowitym gdzieś w podświadomości prostego umysłu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ani śladu Jaskra. Przez chwilę ogarnęło go zwątpienie, ale gdy zobaczył butelkę ze wczorajszego stołu, teraz niedbale leżącą po środku pokoju, doszedł do wniosku, że nic mu się nie przyśniło. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Czy był zadowolony? Nie raczej, nie. Prędzej mógłby określić swój stan jako szczęśliwy. Ale... Skoro tak, to dlaczego jego bard zniknął. Geralt zakłopotał się własnymi myślami i jak jakiś obłąkaniec zaczął chodzić po pokoju w tą i we w tą, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie popełnił błędu. "Nie, no, przecież, przecież on też tego chciał..." - pocieszał sam siebie, aż w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma co gdybać.<br/>Zostawił to za sobą (oczywiście nie pomijając nocnych wrażeń), a już spokojniejszy ubrał się, tym razem w swoje ubrania. Już kończył, gdy na korytarzu usłyszał harmider. Jeden, drugi, trzeci głos. Stukanie obcasami i bieganie z góry na dół. Wychylił się zza drzwi i dostrzegł szlachciankę, która zdenerwowana schodziła schodami w dół, za nią biegł baron wymachując rękoma a kupiec za nimi darł gębę. <br/>- Kurwa, nie wiecie która jest godzina?! <br/>- Co za cyrk. - wrócił do pokoju. <br/>Geralt dokończył garderobę i wyszedł z pokoju. Wszyscy goście zbierali się w saloniku na śniadanie, podano już samowar i wszyscy pili gorące napoje. Wiedźmin w małym tłumie dostrzegł Jaskra i podszedł. <br/>- Gdzie zniknąłeś? <br/>- Jak to gdzie? Żarty sobie robisz? Wiesz co by było, gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył? <br/>- No co? - spytał głupio. <br/>- Bogowie, Geralt. - machnął ręką. <br/>Wiedźmin zaśmiał się a po chwili do saloniku wniesiono tace z jedzeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy aby wszystko z trunkiem było w porządku, bo na sam widok różnych rarytasów zagrało mu w żołądku. W sumie jak wszystkim - każdy łapczywie spoglądał wzrokiem na jedzenie, ale już nie zachowywał się jak herbowskie prosię. Po skończonym śniadaniu wszyscy odpoczywali na kanapach. Część gości grała w gwinta, część rozmawiała, a ostatnia liczącą Jaskra i Geralta posyłała sobie dwuznaczne spojrzenia. To towarzystwo rozproszył pachołek informując wszystkich o końcu śniadania. Dodał też, że nastąpił czas wolny. <br/>- A co my, w szkole jakiejś jesteśmy? - spytał kupiec. <br/>Pachołek nic nie powiedział i odszedł. Jaskier się zaśmiał a reszta stała osłupiała słysząc kupca. Gdy wiedźmin już chciał wracać do swojego pokoju zatrzymał go hrabia. Chcąc nie chcąc zatrzymał też barda. <br/>- Mój drogi, jeśli byłbyś łaskaw, zajdź proszę do mojego gabinetu, znasz drogę prawda? - i nie oczekując na odpowiedź odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł. <br/>- Już prawie zapomniałem po co tu jesteśmy. - spojrzał na Jaskra. <br/>- Mówię ci, ten sukinsyn coś knuje, a ja drugi raz na to się nabrać nie dam. - pogroził ręką w stronę hrabi i poszedł. <br/>"No, ale skoro już tu jestem..." - szczerze ciekawiło go, po co te wszystkie bujdy, ta teatralność i te kłamstewka. Wiedźmin mógł się tylko domyślać; może chodziło o żonę, może o przyjaciół a może chciał się popisać przed nim swoimi wyczynami? Tylko po co? Nic z tego mu nie leżało, a innych powodów nie widział. Ale Geralt miał się w końcu o tym przekonać.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rozdział szósty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zapukał, wszedł przez próg. Do gabinetu z przeciwległych drzwi wszedł jakiś jegomość i oznajmił chwilową zwłokę swojego pana, ale zapewnił wiedźmina, że długo nie potrwa i ma spocząć w fotelu. Jak powiedział tak zrobił, a jego uwagę przykuły szpargały na biurku. Będąc tutaj wcześniej nie zauważył ani jednego. Czyżby hrabia chciał sobie udobruchać ufność wiedźmina dotyczącą pieniędzy wystawiając droższe "oryginały" na stół? Może. Albo po prostu Geralt naprawdę się tym nie przejmował aż do ostatniej historii Falstaffa. Przyglądał się teraz małej czaszce. Wyglądała na młode koźlątko, a przypominała tą z nithingu przed domem. I na pewno nią była. Oglądając ją tak posępnie nie zauważył wejścia hrabiego. <br/>- Podoba ci się wiedźminie? <br/>Nie odpowiadał wcale. <br/>- To był zaślubny prezent od mojej teraz już teściowej. - Geralt wpatrywał się dalej w małą czaszeczkę dostrzegając rysy formujące się w słowa, nie zdążył ich przeczytać, bo Falstaff trzymał już prezent w dłoni, ale doskonale wiedział co jest tam napisane. Geralt się wzdrygnął, czyżby hrabia wiedział? <br/>- Ani to ładne, ani to pożyteczne, - ciągnął dalej  obracając ją w kierunku światła wchodzącego z okna - mateczka mojego słońca mówiła, że ma przynieść nam szczęście. Ah, jej mateczka to cudna kobietka, gdyby tylko była ciut młodsza... Zawsze mi wyrzucała wszystkie moje przewinienia i na każdym kroku mnie pilnowała - oczywiście jak jeszcze z nami mieszkała - taki charakter miała! Ja im daje pieniądze, sukienki, biżuterię i proszę o to jak mi się odwdzięczała. Wszystko źle, źle i źle! I tylko nagabywała swoją córkę, żeby odeszła razem z nią. <br/>Geralt już się domyślił, kto postawił nithing. <br/>- Teraz wyjechała i gdzieś przepadła nie dając oznak życia. Moje niebo z gwiazdami codziennie mi się żali na brak odpowiedzi na jej listy. Wysłałem do niej kilku ludzi, ale i oni wrócili z niczym. Może to właśnie było to szczęście? W końcu co baba z wozu to koniom lżej. Tylko mi mojej kochanej szkoda, że tylko siedzi i płacze. Ale widzisz wiedźminie ja i bez tego jestem szczęśliwy. - znów zwrócił uwagę na prezent - Bo szczęścia nie dają żadne te szpargały, nie prezenty, tylko pieniądze. - Geralt zwrócił na niego pytające spojrzenie, tym samym zastanawiając się czy hrabia jest tak mądry, czy tak głupi, czy tylko udaje, że nie zna przeznaczenia tej małej czaszki - Widzisz, czy kobieta taka jak moja żoneczka wyszłaby za mnie gdybym był bez grosza przy duszy? Czy wyszłaby za mnie gdybym nie wyrwał jej z tej biedoty? Czy pokochałaby by mnie, gdyby mój mieszek był pusty jak głowy wysłanników wiecznego ognia? <br/>Geralt wzruszył ramionami w geście niewiedzy. <br/>- Nie wszystkie są takie hrabio. <br/>- Oj, wiedźminie, ja mam lustra, widzę jak wyglądam i powiem ci, że do przystojnego mi daleko. To pieniądze, pieniądze i jeszcze raz pieniądze dały dom, szacunek i cudną damę za żonę.  Bez nich nawet by na mnie nie spojrzała, bo i po co? To jest definicja szczęścia. - na chwilę się zamyślił. <br/>- Spytasz, skąd te pieniądze, skąd to wszystko? Skąd ten dwór, ziemia i bogactwa? Kiedyś, dawno temu, jeszcze jako młodzieniec - i o wtedy byś mnie nie poznał, chudziutki byłem jak wygłodniała szkapa, i to tak, że bym się mógł przecisnąć między sztachetami płotu  - szmuglowałem wojsku, i towary, i dokumenty i ludzi, wszystko co chciałeś, taki obrotny byłem. I o ile ryzykowałem życie, tak warto było dla takich pieniędzy. No a teraz co? Ledwo z krzesła wstaję, haha. Więc możesz mnie nazywać kulawym lichwiarzem. No ale co najmniej trzy pokolenia w przód będą miały z moich pieniędzy bogate życie. O ile sam wszystkiego nie wydam, ma się rozumieć. <br/>	No ale już dobrze, dobrze, wnoszę po twojej minie, że to dla ciebie większego znaczenia nie ma. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. - usiadł w skórzanym fotelu naprzeciw odłożywszy czaszkę - Wiesz, o czym ogłoszenie mówiło i co opowiadałem na wczorajszym przyjęciu. Masz do dyspozycji wszystkich moich sługusów, którzy będą ci służyć informacją oraz zaprowadzą gdzie trzeba na twoją prośbę. Z mojej strony to wszystko. - i usiadł tylko po to, by już po chwili wstać. <br/>	Geralt chciał już prosić o zadatek na zlecenie, ale nie zdążył rzeknąć słowa, gdy hrabia wstał i ulotnił się z pokoju, zostawiając go z na wpół otwartymi ustami i oczami pełnymi zdziwienia. Pachołek wszedł ponownie do pokoju i wyprosił go na korytarz. <br/>"Ciekawie się zapowiada" - powiedział sam do siebie wychodząc z domu. <br/>	Znalazł się na podwórku. Biegała tam zgraja dzieci - służących, ubryzgana kuchennym jedzeniem, błotem i czymś niezdefiniowanym. Przeszedł przez tą bandę, omijając wszystkie brudne rączki i wielkie, dziecinne oczy i udał się w stronę ogrodów, gdzie spostrzegł młodą żonę Falstaffa. Szedł powoli obserwując przy każdym jej kroku powiew błękitnej sukni. Ruchy miała niespokojne. Zdawała się o czymś myśleć. Raz przyspieszała kroku, raz zwalniała lekko gestykulując. A to w ogóle zatrzymywała się przy jakimś kwiatku, patrzyła się na neń po czym jej uwagę chwilę później zaprzątało coś innego. Czy świergot ptaszka czy puchata kitka wiewiórki. W końcu Geralt zrównał się z nią krokiem. Podniosła na niego wzrok. Jej oczy błyszczały, ale nie szczęściem, miała zmartwioną twarz, zupełnie nie była podobna do tej kokietki ze wczoraj. Przygnębienie i szkliste oczy malowały na jej twarzy wyraz głębokiego smutku, a nerwowe ruchy - strachu. Po chwili, jakby chciała sama się wyplątać ze swojej własnej miny uśmiechnęła się ciepło. <br/>- Pan... Pan jest wiedźminem, prawda? - nieśmiało spytała rumieniąc się. <br/>- Tak. <br/>- Czyli jest pan, panie... <br/>- Wystarczy Geralt. <br/>- Jesteś Geralcie dobrym tropicielem? <br/>- Tak pani... <br/>- Myra, proszę mi mówić Myra. - wtrąciła, po czym szybko dodała - Miałabym dla ciebie wiedźminie zlecenie, chodzi o moją matkę. <br/>- Już o niej co nie co słyszałem. <br/>- Ah, pewnie mój mąż..., czy w takim razie powiedział o wszystkim? <br/>- Mianowicie? <br/>Kobieta zatrzymała się. <br/>- Widzisz Geralcie, - zaczęła idąc wolnym krokiem - moja matka była przeciwna temu małżeństwu, od samego początku, ale hrabia... Hrabia to naprawdę wspaniały mąż, traktuje mnie jak księżniczkę, mimo małych sprzeczek. Jestem mu oddaną i nie mogłabym nawet pomyśleć o kimś innym! - mówiła jakby sama chciała się usprawiedliwić, nie wiedzieć czemu - Kocham moją matkę z całego serca, nie chciałam pomiędzy nimi wybierać. Byłyśmy biedne Geralcie, żebrałyśmy w pobliskim mieście dopóki nie zjawił się on, rzekł wtedy "poślubię tą kobietę!". Był jak manna z nieba zesłana przez bogów. Szczęście, które nam się wtedy przytrafiło było nie do pomyślenia. I tak hrabia wziął mnie i moją matkę do tego dworu. Wszystko układało się pomyślnie, ja starałam się być dobrą gospodynią, by narzeczonemu nic nie brakło. Przez cały ten okres - gdy chodziłam do służby, uczyłam się gotować, sprzątać i usługiwać - moja matka się zmieniała. Z dnia na dzień stawała się zawistna, zazdrosna, chciała mnie stąd zabrać. Groziła mi i jemu, raz próbowała mnie porwać ze sobą i uciec z tego cudownego miejsca. <br/>Przeszli się po ogrodzie by usiąść na dębowej ławce. Na przeciwko nich chlupała wesoło fontanna, a w niej kąpały się wróbelki świergoląc i zwracając dzióbki w stronę tej dziwnej pary. <br/>- Geralcie ja próbowałam! - zaczęła żałośnie - Próbowałam ją uspokoić, przekonać, że nic się nie dzieje, lecz ona coraz bardziej była przeciwna i małżeństwu i życiu w dworze. Po tym wszystkim co hrabia dla nas zrobił! Wziął nas prosto z rynsztoka w piękne salony, zapewniając pieniądze, odzienie i jedzenie. Miałyśmy wszystko co zechciałyśmy wiedźminie. Nigdy nie smakowałam takiego życia. A po tym czasie i miłość się we mnie zbudziła. Nie z tych wszystkich prezentów, nie z pieniędzy i nie z tej łaski. Hrabia jest wyjątkowym człowiekiem, może nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka (dobrze znam jego charakter, proszę mi wierzyć), lecz na świętą Melitele, niech mnie grom trzaśnie jeżeli kłamię.<br/>Wiedźmin oczekiwał gromu, ale nic się nie zdarzyło. A w myślach beształ Falstaffa. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak ta młoda kobieta dała mu się tak omamić. A przez myśl znów przeszły mu słowa klątwy. Wyciszył się i zaczął znów słuchać Myry. <br/>- I któregoś dnia matka zniknęła, - ciągnęła kobieta dalej - domyślałam się, że mogła wrócić do Menny, do naszego dawnego wynajmującego, który dał nam kiedyś  jedną klitkę w zamian za sprzątanie jego lokalu. Wysyłałam listy, lecz na żaden nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Chciałam iść sama, ale hrabia nie pozwalał. Tak troszczy się o mnie, że boi się mnie wypuścić dalej niż za płot. W końcu poprosiłam mojego męża, żeby posłał kogoś pod ten adres. Tamci też wrócili z niczym. Stąd moja prośba Geralcie, proszę znajdź moją matkę! <br/>- Znajdę, ale nie pracuję za darmo... - tym razem się pospieszył, nie miał grosza przy duszy, a za coś żyć musiał. <br/>- Oczywiście! - wyjęła małą sakiewkę pełną koron i dała ją wiedźminowi - Dziękuję, dziękuję po stokroć. <br/>- Podziękujesz, gdy znajdę twoją matkę.<br/>Geralt musiał udać się do miasta, musiał mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, a to jedyne miejsce w jakim mogła być jej matka. Przy okazji mógł kupić kilka składników na oleje i eliksiry, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak zmyślony potwór z piwnicy okazał się rzeczywistym problemem. <br/>Kobieta skinęła głowa i oddaliła się w stronę fontanny. <br/>	Udał się w stronę największego domu, gdy przypadł do niego mężczyzna w średnim wieku, w binoklach, w ręku trzymał jakąś książkę. Przedstawił się jako główny majordomus tego przybytku. Aleksander Gregory, bo tak się nazywał szybko podjął rozmowę z Geraltem i skierował tok na "potwora". Wiedźmin słuchał go uważnie, mówił o dziwnych odgłosach w nocy, coś jak wycie wilka, ale oczywiście donośniejsze i rzadko kiedy powtarzające się. Tutaj otworzył swoją książkę i recytował z niej, dni i godziny, w których dało się słyszeć wycie. Geraltowi było to obojętne, potrzebował dowodu, chciał udać się do piwnicy. Majordomus oczywiście na prośbę, zaprowadził go i stał przy wejściu przyglądając się jego poszukiwaniom. Piwnica nie różniła się w sumie niczym od innych piwnic, wilgotna, ciemna, pełna wina, mnóstwo półek, może z lekka zatęchła, zimna i... No właśnie, Geralt przyuważył jakieś drzwi. <br/>- Dokąd prowadzą? <br/>- Według planów, tunelem do jednego z domków na posesji. To taka stara drewniana buda, nikt już tam nawet nie zagląda. - wyjaśnił Aleksander. <br/>	Wiedźmin postukał, popukał. Przyuważył, że drzwi były często otwierane - na podłodze widać było rysy. Postał nad tym jeszcze chwilę i kazał się zaprowadzić do chatki. Rzeczywiście, rzadko kto tu bywał. Chatka z zewnątrz porosła krzakami, chwastami, a jej dach zaczął się już zawalać. Popatrzył przez okno; w środku był porządek, względny porządek, nie licząc kilku świeżych, lecz zaschniętych już plam. Musiał koniecznie dostać się do przejścia między piwnicą a chatką. Majordomus zapewnił, że znajdzie klucze "jak szybko tylko się da". I trochę zrezygnowany skierował się z Aleksandrem do głównego domu. </p><p>	Jaskier tymczasem próbował zaznajomić się ze szlachetnym towarzystwem. Poznał się lepiej z architektami i kupcem. Okazawszy się, że ten drugi pochodził z Nazairu był skarbnicą wiedzy dla barda. Dowiedział się o ich kulturze, muzyce, sztuce i przede wszystkim ubiorze. Najbardziej jego wzrok przykuły drogocenne kamienie, które wisiały na piersi otulone złotymi łańcuszkami. <br/>- Piękne są te klejnoty. - rzekł Jaskier nie odwracając od nich wejrzenia. <br/>- Oh, widzi pan, należały do mojego ojca, wcześniej do jego ojca, a jeszcze wcześniej do mego pradziada. Pamiątka rodzinna, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jedynym warunkiem, żeby być jej godnym jest przejście trudnego górskiego szlaku. <br/>- I tyle tylko? - machnął ręką - Gorsze rzeczy robiłem, żeby zarobić grosz na jedzenie. <br/>- Proszę pana - oczy mu płonęły ze złości - Pan nie wie o czym mówi; na tym szlaku ginęli moi bracia, moi wujowie i dziadowie, żeby tylko zdobyć to cudo! <br/>Jaskier poczerwieniał zawstydzony i tylko bąknął przeprosiny, udając się do barona i szlachcianki, którzy teraz prowadzili o wiele spokojniejszą rozmowę niż tą nad ranem. <br/>Kobieta przywitała się z bardem i już chwilę później zostawiła dwóch mężczyzn w swoim towarzystwie. <br/>- Aj, te kobiety, staraj się, rób dla nich wszystko i oto jak cię traktują... <br/>- Problemy miłosne? - spytał Jaskier. <br/>- Panie, problemy to ja bym chciał mieć... To jest istny wulkan! Żeby tylko ją poskromić się dało, ale to taki ostry charakter. <br/>- Niech pan ją zaczaruje, mało to takich, co za parę koron uspokoją każdą duszyczkę? <br/>- I jeszcze kolejna baba, i to jeszcze czarodziejka, nie panie... To nie robota... <br/>- To niech pan zabierze ją do ogrodu, na spacer, albo na konną przejażdżkę, albo pan obejrzy z nią nocne niebo. Głowę dam, że zaraz ujrzy w panu kogoś wartego uwagi . Kobiety lubią romantyków, ciepłe słowa i piękne obrazy. Kobiety lubią być doceniane, chcą wiedzieć, że są jedne jedyne na świecie. Chcą poświęcenia i prezentów. Pan musi ją udobruchać! Jeden pocałunek w dłoń na kwiecistym wzgórzu w Toussaint i kobieta zaraz się zakochuje. <br/>- Ależ gdzie ja tu znajdę Toussaint! <br/>- Mam pomysł. - powiedział zamyślony - Ale musi mi pan dać czas do jutra. <br/>Jaskier wyszedł przed dom spotykając Geralta. <br/>- Gdzie się tak spieszysz? - spytał widząc Jaskra chodzącego to w tą, to w tamtą, jakby czegoś szukał. <br/>- Do miasta, a co? <br/>- To dobrze się składa, bo też się tam wybieram. <br/>Uzgodnili wyjazd za godzinę, a Geralt meldując hrabiemu ich wyjazd po potrzebne składniki na oleje wtrącił coś o zleceniu jego żony. Dostrzegł jakieś dziwne zakłopotanie i lęk na jego twarzy. <br/>- Oczywiście, może i pan coś tam wypatrzysz tymi oczami. Tylko proszę was o szybki powrót. Jestem cierpliwy, ale ta sprawa wymaga pośpiechu! - jak szybko powiedział tak szybko się oddalił, dalej zlękniony. <br/>Geralt próbował zrozumieć zachowanie hrabiego, wkrótce razem z Jaskrem ruszyli do Menny. </p><p>	Tym razem obrali krótszą drogę, za wskazówką Falstaffa, który z progu wykrzyczał trasę do miasta. Jechali wskroś przez las, po prawej stronie mając strumyk. Cichy szum towarzyszył im przez większość drogi, co raz przerywany małym wodospadem, który zagłuszał wszystko wokół. Na drzewach treliły ptaki, wiatr mącił liście jagodników, a gdzieniegdzie spod mchu wystawały kapelusze grzybów. Między drzewami słońce oświetlało rozłożyste paprocie i malutkie krzewy. W lesie panował nieopisany spokój. I było w nim coś magicznego, coś co napawało podróżującą dwójkę jakąś pozytywną energią. Pachniało żywicą, gdzieś w pobliżu musiał stać tartak, ale cisza spowijająca okolice temu przeczyła. <br/>	Po godzinie znaleźli się w głębszej części lasu; tutaj drzewa stały gęsto, krzewów prawie nie było, tylko sam miękki mech, który aż się prosił, żeby go przycisnąć i patrzeć jak wraca z powrotem do poprzedniego kształtu. Ścieżka, którą dążyli była widocznie często uczęszczana, utwardzona ziemia cicho tętniła pod kopytami. Słońce teraz już w południu co jakiś czas raziło w oczy Płotkę, na co parskliwe chrapała. Im głębiej w las tym robiło się ciszej. Po jakimś czasie umilkły ptaki a nawet wiatr przestał dąć między liśćmi. Zaczęło się robić ciemno, korony drzew plotły się nad ich głowami tworząc żywy dach. Słyszeli cichy stukot, jeden za drugim. Później krople zaczęły spadać coraz szybciej, aż w końcu zaczęło lać. Las zaczął parować, zrobiło się nadzwyczajnie duszno. Wokół nich tworzyła się gorąca mgła spowijająca zasięg wzroku. Błysnęło. Jaskier podskoczył w siodle, czym wystraszył Geralta. <br/>- Boisz się burzy? <br/>- Nie jestem małym chłopcem, - zauważył wykrzywiając twarz - po prostu wystraszyłem się huku.  <br/>- Czyli boisz się burzy. <br/>Jaskier obrażony szturchnął go, a Geralt w odpowiedzi popatrzył na niego groźnie. <br/>	Ścieżka zrobiła się błotnista i nawet siły Płotki zaczęły słabnąć. Przejechali tak jeszcze chwilę wchodząc w rzadszy las. Tam burza zdążyła już się uspokoić i poszła bokiem. Słońce wyszło zza chmur i zaczęło parzyć całą okolicę. Gęsta para stopniowo ustępowała, a promienie suszyły mokre liście. Zapach żywicy stał się żywszy, ostrzejszy. Wyjechali na wykarczowane pole, gdzie drzewa składowane były tuż przy drodze - ta stopniowo stawała się szersza, spokojnie mogły się tu minąć dwa wozy. Na świeżo ściętych  balach można było dojrzeć drzewne soki, a dalej za nimi mały tartak. Pracowało tam najmniej kilkanaście osób. Kilka stało tuż przy drodze, układając drzewo, a ze wzgórza, na skraju lasu widać było kolejnych drwali wycinających drzewa i rąbiących drwa. Do ich uszu dochodziły rytmiczne uderzenia siekier. Każdy pracował w pocie czoła nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na podróżnych. Zaraz przed nimi wyjechał wóz pełen bali i szybko oddalił się w stronę miasta. <br/>Minęli tartak i jechali dalej szeroką drogą. Po kolejnej godzinie wyjechali z lasu, a stamtąd było już widać mury miasta. </p><p>	Jaskier udał się do centrum Menny po kilka drobiazgów, wiedźmin natomiast pod wskazany przez Myrę adres. <br/>Na miejscu stała trzypiętrowa kamienica, u dołu murowana, ku górze rozrastała się ciesząc oko dopiero co odmalowanym, białym frontem. Wszystkie okiennice były otwarte, a pod oknami wisiały fioletowe kwiaty w położnych donicach. U dołu kamienicy urządzono małą karczmę, raptem kilka stołów, ale wszystkie były zapełnione. Pachniało piwem i pieczoną golonką. Wiedźmin podszedł do lady, usadowił się na ławie i rzucił parę groszy na blat. <br/>- Szukam kogoś. <br/>- Panie! A kogo pan tu szukać może? Haha, patrzcie go - zwrócił się do pijaczków kpiąc - przyszedł wielki pan i rząda dziewki w karczmie! Haha. Takie rzeczy to nie tutaj! <br/>Wiedźmin przewrócił oczami i dodał jeszcze parę koron. Łącznie uzbierała się całkiem niezła sumka. Karczmarzowi zabłyszczały oczy i zgarnął pieniądze jednym machnięciem dłoni wprost z lady do swojej kieszeni. <br/>- No, panie, teraz to się wzajemnie rozumiemy, kogo pan tu szukasz? <br/>- Kobiety, starszej, podobno kiedyś u was sprzątała. <br/>- Kobieta, panie, starsza, ciekawe ma Pan gusta. - znów zaczął rechotać, ale po chwili się opamiętał widząc, że wiedźmin się niecierpliwi - A mało tu się takich przewinęło? Ot tam jedna nawet stoi, pan spojrzy. <br/>Wiedźmin odwrócił się, rzeczywiście stała, gapiąc się jak na ducha i domyślając się że mówią o niej. Lecz nie tej kobiety szukał. <br/>- To nie ta - kiedyś wynajmowała tu pokoik ze swoją młodą córką, może dziewiętnastoletnią blondynką. <br/>- Hmm, młoda, blondynka - zamyślił się karczmarz stukając palcami o blat - panie, może kolejna monetka by mi odświeżyła pamięć. <br/>Wiedźmin palił go wzrokiem. Chciwe to, ale dorzucił jeszcze jedną koronę. <br/>- Aha! Przypominam sobie - nachylił się nad wiedźminem - była tu taka u nas młodziutka ze swoją matulą. Czyściły te stoliczki na błysk, o tak! - klasnął w dłonie. <br/>- To gdzie ta starsza? - pytał już niecierpliwe. <br/>- Ah, pani Lota, ona dalej tu u mnie zamieszkuje. Wesoła babinka, o powiadam panu. Szkoda, tylko jej córki co to wzięła i zmarła sobie. <br/>- Zmarła? <br/>- Ano. Pani Lota mówiła, że ta jej córa zachorowała na jakąś nową chorobę co i nawet czarodziejki nie mogły jej wyleczyć. Biedna, oj biedna. - zwiesił głowę nad ladą nie dostrzegając zniecierpliwionej hołoty czekającej na kolejne kufle piwa. <br/>Tutaj Geralt się zdziwił i już chciał rzucać kurwami, na wiarygodność ludzi w tej okolicy, ale w porę się opamiętał i zapytał. <br/>- Pod którym numerem ją znajdę? <br/>- Haha. A to dobre, numerem. Panie, służba śpi koło kuchni, pan pójdzie tam w lewo i minie tą kuchnie i tam są drzwi, pan zapuka może kobita otworzy. <br/>	Jak kazał tak zrobił. Minął kuchnię, w której aż wrzało od ilości kucharek i kipiących na piecach garów. Znalazł się przed drzwiami, zapukał. Cisza. Drugi i trzeci raz nie przyniósł skutku. Już miał odchodzić, gdy drzwi lekko się uchyliły a zza nich dostrzegł szare oczy niskiej staruszki. To była oczywista staruszka z rodzinnego portretu, włosy miała nawet identycznie ułożone. <br/>- Kto tam? - wydobyło się z pokoju. <br/>- Wiedźmin, przychodzę za sprawą pani córki. <br/>- Ja nie mam córki! - krzyknęła, prawie płacząc. Geralt już się domyślał przyczyn "śmierci córki", kobieta musiała tak jej nienawidzić, że związała ja z grobem. <br/>Geralt rzucił odruchowo aksji, starowinka się uspokoiła. <br/>- Mogę wejść? <br/>Pani Lota otworzyła szeroko drzwi i zaprosiła go do środka. Zamknęła za nim i usiadła na łóżku, jednym z wielu tutaj, ale wszystkie teraz były puste. Tymczasem znak przestał działać. <br/>- Pan jest czarownik! Co to pan tu chce! - krzyknęła znowu, odsuwając się w kąt. <br/>- Myra martwi się o panią. Nie dostaje odpowiedzi na listy, nawet ukryła się pani przed wysłannikami hrabi. <br/>- Pan raczy żartować! - oburzona, ale już spokojniejsza rzekła z pytającą twarzą - Wysłannicy? Listy? Pan naprawdę się z jakiejś choinki urwał. Nikt tu do mnie nie zaglądał ani nie pisał listów. <br/>- Najdalej jak parę godzin wcześniej rozmawiałem z pani córką, która skarżyła się, że nie odpowiada pani na listy. <br/>- Córka? Haha. Nawet kartki od niej nie dostałam, a co dopiero list! <br/>Geralt wpatrywał się w nią i rozmyślał. Skoro nie dostawała listów, ktoś musiał je zabierać. Pytanie kto i w jakim celu, i po co tak utrudniał kontakt matki z córką. Chciał już wychodzić, a gdy był już przy drzwiach zatrzymała ją dłoń staruszki. <br/>- Ale, ale, niech pan zaczeka! <br/>Badawczo odwrócił wzrok. <br/>- Niech mi pan powie co u niej, co słychać, czy zdrowa. - uprzejmie już prosiła. <br/>Geralt opowiedział co wiedział, o biedzie, o hrabi, ślubie i o niej samej, napomknął też ponownie dlaczego się tu znalazł, kończąc na zapewnieniach o tęsknocie córki za swoją matką. <br/>- Dlaczego właściwie pani uciekła? <br/>Staruszka usiadła na jednej z prycz i poczęła opowiadać, w sumie, powtórzyła prawie wszystko to co mówiła mu Myra, ale z dodatkowymi szczegółami troskliwej matki i niegodnym zachowaniem partnera jej córki. Wiedźmin jej przerwał. <br/>- Przecież hrabia nie jest złym człowiekiem, może i lubi kłamać i tworzyć niestworzone historie, ale przecież nikomu krzywdy tym nie robi. <br/>- Pan mi wybaczy te słowa, ale pan chyba z konia spadł. Na własne oczy widziałam! <br/>- Co takiego? <br/>- Kiedy jeszcze jeszcze tam byłam, to jest pod jego dachem, był tam z nami jeden chłopaczek. W wieku mojej córki, zdolny, zaradny i zawsze skory do pomocy. Oporządzał bydło, zbierał winogrona, wykonywał jakieś remontowe prace, to pisał oficjalne pisma, gotował i nawet sprzątał po trochu. Proszę pana nie było zajęcia, którego by się nie podjął. Co mu kazano zrobić to robił, a skąd wiedział jak co robić to tylko on sam mógł wiedzieć. Trochę skryty był chłopak i nieśmiały, ale przystojny! Mówię panu, jakby go jaki artysta rzeźbił. No ale co ja tu tam...	<br/>	 A! No i widzi pan, spodobała mu się moja Myra. Czasami razem gotowali, czasami zamienili parę słówek. Niby nic, prawda? Ale proszę pana, jego oczy mówiły wszystko! Na sam jej widok żarzyły się jak dwa węgle w piecu. Tylko ją zobaczył, natychmiast się rumienił i zapominał języka w gębie. Nie tylko ja to widziałam ale i Falstaff też to widział, tylko moja córka ślepa była, że nie widziała, a jej tyle razy mówiłam... No nic, bo znów tracę wątek. Hrabia, gdy zobaczył te końskie zaloty w stronę Myry płonął ze wściekłości. Obrażał młodego, czasami nawet uderzył. Dawał tylko coraz więcej zajęć chłopaczkowi, żeby nie miał czasu jej widywać. A ten zamiast też się złościć na ilość roboty, wykonywał ją chętnie i zgrabnie i szybko pędził do Myry. Obserwowałam Falstaffa, oj obserwowałam. Tłumaczyłam jej, że musimy stamtąd uciekać, czym prędzej, że to nie jest dobry człowiek, ale ona nic! Mówiłam jej, że on zazdrośnik, że jeszcze krzywdę jej zrobi, skoro bił chłopca. A ona co? Mówi, że ja przesadzam i mi tu słodzi mamusiami i innymi czułymi słówkami. Zapatrzona w niego jak w obrazek. <br/>	Przeczuwałam coś złego , oj przeczuwałam. I miałam rację! - tutaj przerwała swój monolog pokaszlując, wiedźminowi zrobiło się jej trochę szkoda, ale po chwili znów podjęła rozmowę - Przechadzałam się, proszę pana, po ogrodzie, już była głucha noc (spać nie mogłam, ze złości, a pośrednio to i nawet z głupoty mojej własnej córki), gdy zobaczyłam hrabiego i chłopaczka. Młodziak pierwszy, Falstaff za nim, szli w kierunku piwnic. Skradałam się cicho, na paluszkach, tylko wychylając głowę zza drzewa. I proszę pana! Weszli razem, a wyszedł tylko hrabia. Stałam tam przez dobrą godzinę, ale nikt się nie pojawił. A na następny dzień, przy śniadaniu, hrabia ogłosił nam, że chłopaczek zrezygnował z pracy u szanownego i wyjechał gdzieś, nie wiadomo dokąd. <br/>- Nie pojawiał się już wcale? <br/>- Jak kamień w wodę, proszę pana. Nikt go nie widział, ani nie słyszał, tylko ja wtedy, tamtej nocy... - staruszce zaczęły się trząść dłonie - Zrozumiałam, proszę pana co się z nim stało. Że zginął tam za miłość do mojej córki. Oj szkoda, szkoda, taki młody był, ładny i zaradny... I właśnie po tym wydarzeniu przeklęłam jego i cały ten dom! Córka nie chciała mnie słuchać, a ja sama bałam się, że i mnie zabije za to, że mi się on nie podoba! Cóż mogłam zrobić? Byłam bezradna proszę pana. Mogłam tylko uciec. I mimo tego, że wyciągnął nas z biedy, ja nie mogłam żyć z mordercą pod jednym dachem, nie mogłam. - staruszka była już blisko płaczu. <br/>- Przeklęła pani? <br/>- W moich stronach, jeszcze jak nie zostałam biedną wdową (oj biedny był mój mąż, biedny!) miałam przyjaciółkę, co była zielarką, nikt jej w wiosce nie lubił, tylko ja. Powiadali, że jakaś czarownica, ale ja nie wierzyłam. Uczyła mnie różnych rzeczy. I oto któregoś razu jakiś chłopek stał się jej mocno upierdliwy i postawiła mu taki badyl z czaszką przed domem. A potem oj jaki potulny się zrobił! Nie drażnił zielarki, nawet nikogo w wiosce, wszystkim się kłaniał i powiadam panu, nawet swoją matką się zajął (a wcześniej nawet palcem nie kiwnął żeby jej pomóc, takie to było chłopisko!). No i zrobiłam tak jak ona i postawiłam mu przed chatą tą czaszeczkę. Ale chyba coś nieumiejętnie zrobiłam, bo nic a nic się nie zmienił. <br/>"Chyba, że na gorsze" - myślał. <br/>- A ciało tego chłopaka? Znaleziono je? <br/>- Ciało! Oj nie! Bogowie. Nawet go nie pochowano! - zaczęła łkać, ale nagle Geralt spostrzegł błysk w jej oku - Ale! Może to się panu wydać dziwne... Po kilku dniach, po śniadaniu, postanowiłam pomóc Myrze przy obiedzie, gotowała jakąś zupę, śmierdziało niesamowicie! Myślałam, że może przyprawy pomieszała albo gdzie kości jakieś stare wrzuciła. Ale nie, ja zaglądam w ten gar, a tam pływa taka kość, duża, dziwna, jakby nie ze zwierzęcia i jakieś skóry i mięso w środku, a potem na wierzch wypłynęło oko, jego oko, poznałam! I ja pomyślałam, o bogowie, że zabił a teraz zje! I wybiegłam stamtąd. I zostawiłam moją Myrę temu oszustowi, temu mordercy, temu manipulantowi! - i znów rozpłakała się żewnymi łzami bolejąc nad utratą córki. <br/>Geralt towarzyszył staruszce dopóki się nie uspokoi i gdy ta - z braku sił - zasnęła, zostawił jej parę groszy i wyszedł bezgłośnie domykając drzwi . Musiał przetrawić wszystko to co właśnie usłyszał od Loty. </p><p>	Tymczasem Jaskier kupiwszy kilka drobiazgów, pleciony koszyczek, trochę ziół, butelkę dobrego wina i bukiet pięknych róż dostrzegł daleko przed nim wiedźmina. I jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął się drzeć przez pół placu wołając swojego towarzysza. Widząc, że ten nie reaguje zaczął biec w jego stronę, o mało nie wywracając się o wystający bruk, który ktoś nieumiejętnie ułożył. Stanął tuż przed Geraltem. Ten patrzył się na niego jakoś tak bez wyrazu, twarz miał ponurą i w ogóle jakiś był nie taki. <br/>- Co to? - spytał dostrzegając zakupy barda. <br/>- Zestaw małego romantyka, a co, chciałbyś kwiatka dostać? - pomachał mu bukietem przed twarzą. Geralt dalej stał osłupiały, mając w głowie rozmowę ze staruszką. Jaskier przypatrywał się mu uważnie i po chwili dodał spokojniej - Dobra, chodźmy coś zjeść, podobno tutaj niedaleko podają wyśmienitą kuropatwę. <br/>I poszli w kierunku tawerny znajdującej się w prawej uliczce od placu. "Na ząb" głosił jej szyld, a sama restauracja rzeczywiście podawała kuropatwy, które prawdopodobnie były specjalnością szefa kuchni. I później, obsługująca ich kobieta zapewniła podróżników o tym fakcie pytając o sposób podania . Bard zamówił kuropatwę w kurkowym sosie, Geralt mruknął coś tylko pod nosem, a dziewczyna wzruszyła dłońmi. <br/>- Dla niego to samo. - powiedział bezradnym głosem, a tamta odpowiedziała mu współczującym uśmiechem i oddaliła się. <br/>Większość czasu spędzili w ciszy, w międzyczasie podano jedzenie. Kuropatwa rzeczywiście była wyśmienita, miękka, soczysta a sos dopełniał jej smaku i tylko dodawał delikatności. A przynajmniej tak oceniał te danie Jaskier. Wiedźmin grzebał tylko w misce widelcem, jak małe dziecko, które przejmowało się, że sprawiło przykrość swoim rodzicom, a poczucie winy właśnie teraz dało o sobie znać. <br/>- Co ci jest Geralt? - spytał przeżuwając kolejny kawałek mięsa. <br/>Odłożył widelec bezradnie na brzegu miski i opowiedział Jaskrowi całą rozmowę z Myrą i Lotą. Bard pobladł i zaczęło go mdlić. Całymi siłami próbował nie zwrócić tego co właśnie zjadł. <br/>- Czyli, że i my to jedliśmy...? <br/>- Nie, poczułbym, że coś jest nie tak. <br/>- Melitele! Mówiłem Geralt od początku, od początku ci powtarzałem, że to zły pomysł, rozumiesz? - zaczął już nerwowo machać rękoma, zrobił się czerwony, zły i zaczął walić pięścią w stół. <br/>- Uspokój się, nie rób scen. - zwrócił mu uwagę, gdy wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nich - Mamy jeszcze większy problem. <br/>Tutaj wiedźmin opowiedział o klątwie, którą złożyła staruszka, o tym, że to hrabia jest miłośnikiem ludzkiego mięsa i o chorobliwej zazdrości o jego żonę. Napomknął też coś o zachowaniu gości przy stole, jakby przeczuwali co poda Myra, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz. A już dokładniej zwrócił mu uwagę na zachowanie hrabi przy kolacji. Jaskier znów zbladł, dodał coś, że oni też mogli zostać przeklęci. Geralt przyznał mu rację, zdziwiony, że bard czasami potrafi powiedzieć coś mądrego. <br/>- Co najgorsze, ta dziewczyna mu gotuje. <br/>- Muszę to jakoś odkręcić. Ale i tu jest problem. <br/>I w tym miejscu powiedział, o przeniesieniu klątwy na matkę, co wróżyłoby dla niej zgubę lub namówienie jej do zdjęcia klątwy. <br/>- Nie wiem, Geralt, czy ją przekonasz, ona go przecież nienawidzi. - retorycznie odparł. <br/>- W tym cały sęk. <br/>Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w tawernie, wiedźmin zjadł swoją porcję, a Jaskier nie miał już ochoty na żadne jedzenie, patrzył się z obrzydzeniem w talerz. Wyszli z przybytku i kierując się w stronę zatłoczonego placu nie wiedzieli co począć. </p><p>	Geralt postanowił jeszcze raz porozmawiać ze staruszką. Lecz to nic nie dało. Uparta jak osioł postanowiła nie zdejmować klątwy, którą sama rzuciła. Nawet argumenty, że Myra jest w niebezpieczeństwie jej nie przekonały. "Sama tego chciała, to teraz ma!" - krzyczała jak opętana. Wiedźmin nie mógł jej zrozumieć, raz była miłą i spokojną, by zaraz przerodzić się w istnego diabła, jakiego piekło nie widziało. <br/>Razem z Jaskrem postanowili porozmawiać z Myrą zanim podejmą ostateczną decyzję. Choć niewiadomym było, czy rozmowa z nią ma jakikolwiek sens. Sama na pewno była związana klątwą, z czego wynikało wychwalanie jej męża (chyba, że zaprawdę była tak ślepa). Nie była rzetelna, nie można było jej ufać (mimo, że prawdopodobnie nie było to jej winą). Ale koniec końców, musiała wiedzieć co dzieje się z jej matką i co ta przed nią ukryła. Zostawała też sprawa listów. Bard bezsilnie westchnął.<br/>- Lepiej wracajmy. - zaczynało się już ściemniać. </p><p>	Była już noc, gdy godzinę później znaleźli się w tym samym lesie. Tą samą drogą jechali do dworu, mijając te same drzewa, te same krzewy i te same jagodniki. Jechali w ciszy, rozmyślając nad sytuacją matki i córki. Byli pogrążeni w smutku - nie było innej opcji, ktoś musiał ucierpieć. Albo starsza, albo młodsza. Jaskier ubolewał nad tym bardziej niż wiedźmin. Starał postawić się w sytuacji młodej mężatki (nie wiedzieć czemu poskromiła sobie jego względy, a jego poetycka dusza szybko przywiązała się do żałosnej sytuacji dziewczyny), zapewne związanej klątwą ze starym gburem, decydującej o losie swoim i jej matki. Życie albo śmierć. Zabije matkę albo zabije swoją duszę, skaże się na nierzeczywiste, puste życie. I nawet nie w pełni świadoma swoich czynów będzie wydawać wyrok, nawet mimo skąpych przebłysków wspomnień o miłości matki. I co zdecyduje? Czy poświęci ją czy siebie? Czy porwie się na śmierć swoją lub matki? <br/>- Czy szlachetniejszym jest znosić świadomie losu wściekłego pociski i strzały... - cicho mówił. <br/>Wiedźmin odwrócił się do niego i zobaczył jego smutną twarz. Oczy mu błyszczały. <br/>- Skądś to znam. - rzekł sam do siebie. </p><p>	Dojechali do tartaku, Geralt zaproponował odpoczynek, chociaż do ranka. Tak naprawdę nie chciał odpoczywać, chciał kupić sobie trochę czasu przed powrotem, był zły na siebie, mógł choć raz posłuchać Jaskra. Jeden, jedyny raz; przecież nie pisał się na takie rzeczy, to miało być zwykłe zlecenie. Był też zaniepokojony; na przekór sobie martwił się o tą dziwną rodzinkę. Jaskier przystał na postój, dosiedli się do rębaczy skupionych wokół wielkiego ogniska. Dzięki ich uprzejmości mogli przenocować w jednej z chatek. Poczęstowali ich pędzonym tu bimbrem, oczywiście pędzonym w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Był mocny, tak, że momentalnie podróżnikom poprawił się humor i słuchali opowiastki starszego mężczyzny siedzącego tuż przy ogniu, który już to i owo widział, a jak sam zapewniał (na co przyklasnęli inni zebrani) całe życie pracował w tartakach. <br/>- Ze dwadzieścia lat temu, tak wtedy, jak jeszcze młody byłem - choć pewnie niektórzy mi nie wierzą, że taki grzyb jak ja był młody - butelką wskazał po towarzystwie, a te z cicha zachichotało - udałem się po dziennej zmianie na skraj lasu i patrząc na małe jeziorko zasnąłem. Obudziłem się potem gwałtownie, cały zlany potem, nie pamiętam co mi się śniło. Coś strasznego chyba... No i szybko wstałem, oparłem się o te drzewo, żeby się uspokoić. Ciemno wszędzie, patrzę w dal przed siebie, na to jeziorko. W tafli wody odbijał się księżyc, lekko wzburzona woda połyskiwała, a nad brzegiem! Przetarłem oczy, bo uwierzyć nie mogłem co za licho! Oto stoi panna, długie włosy aż po kostki, tańczy! Tańczy coś podśpiewując. A co to było to słyszeć nie mogłem, tylko niektóre nutki do mnie dochodziły. I stoję tak zapatrzony w pannicę, co o takiej porze nad jeziorem robi, dlaczego tańczy, po co? Wariatka jakaś? - pytałem sam siebie. I tak tańczy, a wtem! Jakby wciąż wiedziała o mojej obecności odwraca się i patrzy się na mnie i co widzę?! Stoi naga! Tylko włosami okrywa piersi i łono, nieśmiała! A oczy jakie miała! Daleko było, ale błyszczały takim błękitem, że letnie niebo mogłoby się powstydzić! <br/>- Pannica? Pewnieś już wtedy bimber wypalił ci coś we łbie i pomyliłeś babę z utopcem! Haha! - rzucił jeden z towarzystwa, któremu ciemna grzywka przykrywała pryszczatą twarz, a reszta za nim zaczęła rżeć na pół lasu. <br/>Starszy zrobił się czerwony ze złości coś odparsknął młodszemu, wszyscy zamilki i zaczął znów opowiadać. <br/>- I tak patrzałem w te piękne oczęta i na te zasłonięte piersi i oprzeć się nie mogłem. Puściłem się drzewa i szedłem do niej i mówię wam, nic mnie tak nie ciągnęło jak ta panna. Jakby mnie przywiązała na sznurku i przyciągała ku sobie. Może jakaś czarownica? - mówiłem sam do siebie wciąż idąc w jej stronę. Byłem już blisko i wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, bladziutką, jakby miała jakieś bielmo. Chwytam ją, a ona mnie hop siup! do swojej piersi i zbliża usta. A ja młody, głupi idę w jej objęcia i nagle jak nie rozewrze paszczy! Dwa rzędy zębów! Smród niesamowity, jakby kto położył zgniłe mięso na słońcu, a te leżało jeszcze tam przez tydzień. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale trzymała mocno. W końcu po wielokrotnych próbach się udało i zacząłem wiać aż dym się unosił! Za sobą słyszałem już tylko przeraźliwy krzyk, nie oglądałem się, biegłem co sił do tartaku. I nigdy więcej się tam nie pokazałem. Kto wie, pewnie ta panienka nadal tam stoi i czeka na inną ofiarę. <br/>- A nie mówiłem? Mało by brakowało a stary by przerżnął utopca! Haha! - dodał znów. Wszyscy znów się śmiali, a stary obrzucił wszystkich drwiącym spojrzeniem i udał się do swojego domku. <br/>	Geralt i Jaskier choć na chwilę zapomnieli o rzeczywistych problemach i dali się ponieść innym historyjkom drwali. Jeden opowiadał o magicznym lesie, gdzie wstęp mieli tylko wybrani, inny mówił o czarodziejce zaklętej w drzewo a inny próbował wybełkotać jakąś historię o swojej pierwszej miłości, ale był tak pijany, że wstając zatoczył się, upadł parę metrów dalej i zaczął chrapać jak niedźwiedź. Dochodziła już późna godzina i towarzystwo powoli rozchodziło się do domków. W końcu i podróżnicy udali się na spoczynek. <br/>	Ich domek wyglądał jak wszystkie inne, prosty w budowie, ze spadzistym dachem, drzwiami po środku i jednym oknem. Wszystko oczywiście drewniane. W środku prycze, kawałek deski służący za stolik i krzesełko. Jaskier odłożył tam swoje klamoty kupione w mieście i położył się, twarz wciskając w poduszkę. Geralt również się położył i gapił się w drewniany sufit, lekko już znużony. Nagle Jaskier zaczął się śmiać, histerycznie śmiać, tak, że wiedźmin podniósł się z pryczy i zaczął obserwować barda. <br/>- Demon cię opętał? <br/>- Nie, wciąż się śmieje z utopca. - wydusił ledwo przez śmiech. <br/>Spojrzał na Geralta i się uspokoił. Miał coś takiego w oczach, co natychmiast wprowadzało Jaskra w stan głębokiego opanowania. Patrzył się na niego nieprzytomnie przez dłuższy czas. <br/>- Mam coś na twarzy? - spytał obserwowany. <br/>Bard nie odpowiadał, wiedźmin przewrócił oczami i położył się ponownie. Prawie już przysypiał, gdy usłyszał jak Jaskier przeszedł przez domek i zbliża się do niego. Położył się obok na małej pryczy, wciskając go w ścianę. <br/>- Hmm? - wydusił. <br/>- Zimno mi! - poskarżył się bard. <br/>- Zimno? <br/>- Mhm. <br/>- To się przykryj jak ci zimno. <br/>Bard niezadowolenie fuknął. Geralt się zaśmiał. Przykrył ich oboje jakimś trefnym kocem, objął swojego barda i pocałował czule jego policzek. <br/>- A to za co? - spytał zaskoczony, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. A bynajmniej nie takiej się spodziewał. Wiedźmin odwrócił jego twarz i tym razem pocałował go w usta. Bard zrobił się czerwony. <br/>- Rumienisz się, jakby to był pierwszy raz Jaskier. - po czym zamknął oczy i wyczerpani posnęli.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rozdział siódmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obudził się, gdy jeszcze była noc. Minęła może godzina, może dwie. Kocie oczy zabłyszczały wśród ciemności. Wiedźmin wytężył słuch. Dochodziły do niego jakieś rozmowy, śmiechy, chwilowe groźby zakończone po minucie tkliwymi słowami. Widocznie drwale przy ognisku za nic mieli późną porę i pili dalej. Po jakimś czasie i to umilkło i można było słyszeć tylko pohukiwanie sowy w pobliskim lesie. Było spokojnie i cicho. Jak na letnią noc rzeczywiście było dosyć chłodno. Geralt cieszył się w duchu, że dostali chociaż tą zbitkę tkanin, która służyła za przykrycie. Bard leżał wciąż przytulony do niego. Jego oddech był spokojny, ale dosyć płytki, od czasu do czasu wyczuwał skurcz na jego ramieniu, którego skutkiem był gwałtowny, ale krótki ruch dłoni. Gładził go delikatnie po głowie, jego oddech stał się głębszy, napięcie minęło, mógłby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że słyszał ciche westchnienie, ale puścił je zaraz w niepamięć. <br/>- Kurwa! - rozległo się na zewnątrz - Kto tu postawił ten kamień?! <br/>Geralt parsknął, wyobrażając sobie jednego z tych robotnych chłopów, z butelką w dłoni, który stoi nad kamieniem i na niego klnie. Prawie zbudził tym Jaskra, który z niezadowolonym pomrukiem wcisnął swoją głowę w tors wiedźmina. Geralt okrył jego wystające teraz spod koca plecy i zaczął mu się przyglądać. W głowie jednocześnie miał tysiące myśli i ani jednej. Czuł jakiś błogi spokój, który ogarnął najpierw jego serce, żeby zaraz rozprzestrzenić się na całe ciało. Leżał tak zapatrzony, z lekkim uśmiechem, gładząc go znów po włosach. Nagle w jego głowie przypomniał mu się przeszły obrazek. Co Jaskier chciał wtedy powiedzieć? Co chciał mówić o "tamtej nocy"? Czy to możliwe? Czy chciał mi powiedzieć, że mnie? Czy on? Nie, on nie mógł. A jeśli jednak? Wiedźmin plątał się między tymi zamysłami, od jednego do drugiego, coraz bardziej się niepokojąc. Przestał też głaskać barda. Leżał na wznak bez ruchu. Nie mógł uspokoić myśli, krążył w nich z miejsca na miejsce, wertował każdą ich rozmowę, każde słówko, dotknięcie ręki i westchnięcie. Każdą prośbę, ich zabawy, wredne gierki, cięty język, wspólne picie, występ w Mennie, ciepłe słowa. Każda chwila z osobna przelatywała mu teraz przed oczami. Strach, radość, niepokój, jego szkliste oczy, jego pewność, jego wzrok, kiedy oni to... Zrobiło mu się gorąco a przyjemność rozlała się po ciele. Wstał, zaczął krążyć po pokoju, żeby stanąć znów koło pryczy. Ale czy był tego pewny? Czy to możliwe? Czy on go też? Czy on zechciałby jego, takiego, z bliznami, z tą poharataną twarzą, śmierdzącego wiecznie krwią? Tego buca, odmieńca, mutanta, czarownika, rzeźnika? Czy on by mógł, skoro ja go? Czy nie to chciał mu wtedy powiedzieć, przed tym przeklętym dworem? Czy on naprawdę mógłby? Mnie? A jeśli nie? Znów zadawał sobie te pytanie, nie zauważając, że Jaskier już dawno otworzył oczy i bacznie go obserwował siedząc na łóżku. <br/>- Geralt... - powiedział słodkim, ciepłym głosem, który od razu wyrwał wiedźmina z jego myśli i znów postawił w rzeczywistości, tu i teraz - Coś się stało? <br/>- Nie, czemu, miałoby cokolwiek... <br/>Bard wciąż mu się przyglądał, chciał spytać, w jakim celu służą mu nocne piesze wycieczki, ale w głębi duszy domyślał się dlaczego. <br/>- Geralt... - znów dało się słyszeć słodycz w jego głosie. <br/>Wiedźmin raptownie się odwrócił, spojrzał na niego, jego oczy strzelały iskrami, ale stał niepewnie. <br/>- Jaskier ja cię chyba... <br/>Jaskier przerwał, poderwał się zamykając mu usta swoimi, długo i namiętnie. Geralt wyrwał się z tego pocałunku, patrzył się gorączkowo. Chwycił barda za ramiona i odwrócił go do siebie plecami. Wcisnął się w jego pośladki, chwycił za gardło. <br/>- Czemu ty mi to robisz Jaskier... - wyszeptał mu do ucha i zacisnął dłoń na szyi. <br/>- Geralt. Ja. Ja.. - urwał, gdyż zabrakło mu powietrza. <br/>Wiedźmin odpuścił ucisk i zszedł dłonią na jego biodra. Przysunął je do siebie, mocniej, napierając na krocze. Jednym ruchem ściągnął jego koszulę i rzucił ją na pryczę. "Przynajmniej nie na podłogę" - myślał Jaskier. Geralt całował jego łopatki, wyeksponowane przez ściągnięte do tyłu ramiona. Bard zaczął się wyrywać. <br/>- Mam łaskotki! <br/>Wiedźmin przeciągnął dłonią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, czując pod palcami każdy krąg. Odsunął włosy z jego karku i obrócił go do siebie. Lekko przymknięte oczy błyszczały, a usta zastygły rozchylone. Jaskier jęknął kiedy Geralt zaczął całować jego wystający obojczyk. Było mu gorąco, nogi mu zmiękły, tracił dech, a w głowie mu buzowało. Wiedźmin zassał jego skórę. Słodką, mokrą i gorącą. Jaskier w porywie chwycił mocno jego ramię. Oddychał coraz ciężej i płytko. W przebłyskach świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę, że robi się coraz twardszy. Nie umknęło to też wiedźminowi. <br/>- Tak ci się to podoba? - nie oczekiwał nawet odpowiedzi. <br/>Prędko zaczął ssać drugi obojczyk. Potem przeszedł na jego sutek, zacisnął go lekko między zębami. Klęcząc całował jego smukły brzuch. Doszedł do krocza, popchnął poetę na łóżko. Ściągnął jego spodnie, Jaskier drżał. <br/>- Zimno? <br/>- Jużżż nnie. - wystękał. <br/>Wziął jego penisa do jednej dłoni i zaczął spokojnymi ruchami. Drugą masował jego jądra, co jakiś czas delikatnie je ściskając. Bard był mokry. Geralt ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, dostrzegł, że co chwilę przymyka oczy, że lekko się uśmiecha patrząc na niego. Usta wydawały ciche jęki. Był czerwony na twarzy i na klatce. Pierś mu falowała. Wiedźmin spojrzał w dół i nachylił się. Lizał jego penisa od nasady aż do żołędzi. Jedną dłonią głaskał go po udzie. Ssał zatykając czubek językiem, a nosem ocierał się o jego podbrzusze. Zaraz znów dotykał dłonią zaciskając na nim usta. Jaskier trzymał jego białe włosy, gdy włożył jego męskość głęboko do ust. Kocie oczy patrzyły na swojego barda, a bard patrzył w kocie oczy. <br/>- Geralt... - wyjęczał. <br/>Pięść trzymająca jego włosy zacisnęła się mocniej. Wiedźmin przyspieszył. Opłatał jego penisa językiem, dłonią przesuwał się z krocza do jąder. Tkliwie je masował. Usta pracowały mocniej i mocniej. Obijał się o policzek. Ścisnął jego udo. Przeciągle jęknął. Doszedł w jego ustach drżąc. Czuł się błogo. Było mu gorąco. Wirowało mu w oczach, ręce i nogi zdrętwiały. Dyszał. Puścił białe włosy. W końcu udało mu się powstrzymać drżenie. Podniósł Geralta z kolan i przycisnął do siebie. Trwali tak chwilę przytuleni. Bard uspokoił oddech, pocałował i pogładził jego żuchwę. Wiedźmin pocałował jego nadgarstek, o drugi nawet nie musiał prosić. Całował jego dłonie, a jedną zostawił na swojej twarzy, wtulając się w nią z najwyższą przyjemnością. <br/>- Nie znałem cię od tej wrażliwej strony. <br/>Po twarzy Geralta przemknął słodki uśmiech. </p><p>	Walenie do drzwi stawało się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Wokół słychać było krzyki, przekleństwa, ktoś nawet posunął się do tego, żeby rzucać klątwami na prawo i lewo. W domku roznosiło się "Panie wiedźmin, wiedźminie, pan otworzy, pan zobaczy!". Geralt niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka, okrywając w międzyczasie Jaskra kocem, który nie przejmujący się ogólnym harmiderem położył poduszkę na głowę i tylko burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Otworzył drzwi. Przed nim stał mężczyzna, na twarzy cały czerwony, z blizną na czole, machał rękoma przed twarzą wiedźmina i tylko krzyczał, a z potoku słów i kurw jako przecinków dało się rozróżnić słowo "wilkołak". <br/>- Powoli, jaki wilkołak? - spytał przecierając twarz dłonią, żeby ukryć znużenie. <br/>- No! Wiedźmin co wilkołaka nie widział! Duży, włochaty i z czerwonymi ślepiami. Ze trzy metry miał. Panie wiedźminie przylazł, poranił, rozwalił parę rzeczy i jednego zabrał ze sobą. <br/>I znów rzucał mięsem na prawo i lewo opisując wkroczenie wilkołaka do miasteczka, pogrom jaki rozsiał, jaki był śmierdzący i odrażający, a na koniec po kolei wymieniał imiona poranionych chłopów (których oczywiście wiedźmin nie znał i znać nie musiał, bo i po co?) i tego jednego szczęśliwca, który został wysłany na wycieczkę do lasu. <br/>- Salvar? To nie ten od utopca? <br/>- Ten od utopca. <br/>Dowiedział się jeszcze, że to nie pierwszy raz, a zapytany o to, czemu wcześniej nikt się tym nie zajął odpowiedział:<br/>- Panie, gdybyśmy byli bogaci to by dawno nie było problemu. Co jak co, ale za wilkołaka dużo sobie liczycie. <br/>Wiedźmin stał w drzwiach z miną "to czego teraz ode mnie oczekujesz", a pod ich domkiem zebrało się już parę osób, które jedna przez drugą przekrzykiwały się. <br/>- I wiedźminie - kontynuuował po dłuższym namyśle - jeżeli pozwolisz, udało nam się zebrać trochę pieniędzy, mało, ale każdy dał co miał. - i tu już chłop wręczał mu mieszek, ale przerwał mu Geralt. <br/>- Zabieraj to z powrotem. Przyprowadź mi świadków, tylko tych trzeźwych, a nie co kawałek krzaka mogą pomylić z wilkołakiem. - i po chwili dodał - Nic nie obiecuję. <br/>Chłop przystał na to i zaraz wrócił do małego tłumku, nakrzyczał na parę osób i odszedł zbierając ludzi, by rozdzielić im ich pieniądze. <br/>- Co tym razem? - pytał Jaskier z na wpół otwartymi oczami. <br/>- Wilkołak. - niechętnie odpowiedział. <br/>	Poranne słońce łagodnie wychylało się z nad lasu, gdy stali obaj naprzeciwko chłopa z blizną na czole i młodego drwala, zaskakująco podobnego do Salvara. Wiedźmin przyglądał mu się uważnie. Minę miał niewyraźną, w oczach strach, a ręce drżały jak osika na wietrze. Jedyne co go różniło od Salvara, to świeża szrama na policzku. Stał w porwanym ubraniu, ubrudzonym jeszcze wilgotną krwią, buty miał naderwane.  <br/>- Próbowałem go ratować, wiedźminie. - w jego głosie dało się słyszeć jeszcze większy lęk i strach, ale również rozgoryczenie i rezygnację - Myślałem, że to tylko bajki, żebyśmy nie szlajali się po nocach napici. Że to taka zła opowieść na dobranoc, niby przestroga dla dzieci. Nie wierzyłem w to, aż do dzisiaj. Gdy te monstrum zabierało Salvara w las rzuciłem się, ale dostałem po mordzie i tyle było z mojego ratunku. I jak ja mam teraz, bez niego... - urwał nagle, wpadł w histerię i zaczął majaczyć, na szczęście wiedźmina, zdążył wskazać dłonią kierunek, w którym potwór udał się wraz z jego bratem. <br/>	I ruszyli w stronę lasu. Szczęściem, albo nieszczęściem było znalezienie szmatki nasączonej alkoholem. Alkoholem tym był bimber spożywany w tartakowej wiosce. A kawałek szmatki okazał się częścią spodni biedaka, który wędrował w paszczy potwora. Zapach był tak silny (a bynajmniej był taki dla wiedźmina), że łatwo można było podążać jego tropem. Więc nie zwlekając na nic (a Jaskier już zaczął narzekać na głód), podążali za tropem. Las był ciemny i gęsty, promienie słońca prawie tu nie dochodziły. Jechali przez krzaki, jagodniki i wysokie paprocie. Gałęzie na ich wysokości były połamane, trawa pod kopytami Płotki lekko wgnieciona. Na jednym z drzew, tuż przy wystającej korze wisiała sobie kępka sierści. Wiedźmin chwycił ją - śmierdziała niemiłosiernie. Mimo to cieszył się, że ją znalazł, bo zapach alkoholu zaczynał się ulatniać. Tak jadąc dalej, gniotąc mech wjechali w rzadszy las. Było jasno i przyjemnie ciepło. Dało się już nawet zauważyć coś na kształt drogi - mocno udeptaną trawę, prawie do ziemi, ale dalej wystarczająco niewidoczną, gdyby się nie przyjrzeć. Podążając za zapachem wyjechali z lasu. A w odległości mniej więcej paruset metrów stał dom, dom, który spośród całej tej zieleni wyróżniał się niebieską farbą. <br/>- No i mamy naszego wilkołaka. <br/>	Zdążyli tylko przejechać na teren dworku kiedy dopadł ich Aleksander, znów z książką w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej z pękiem kluczy, który zaraz wręczył Geraltowi. Wiedźmin zarządził natychmiastowe udanie się do piwnic, ale tuż przed dworkiem zatrzymał ich Falstaff i poprosił na obiad. Zasiedli w tym samym jadalnianym pokoju. Przy stole było tylko oni i hrabia. Reszta albo nie raczyła się zjawić, albo wyjechała. Podano szynki, bażanta, pierożki, placki, różne rodzaje wędlin i parującą jeszcze kaszę oraz ziemniaki. Wszystko zwieńczyło czerwone wino. Nie bacząc na hrabiego od razu zaczęli jeść, w końcu ostatni posiłek spotkał ich wczoraj. Falstaff jednak znów tylko pogrzebał w talerzu. <br/>- Hrabia dzisiaj bez apetytu? - spytał bard, lekko drwiąc z tuszy gospodarza. <br/>- Ależ nie, skąd mój drogi przyszło ci to do głowy? Ah to! - wskazał widelcem talerz - To, to jest nic, moja żona jest tak dobra, że gotuje dla mnie specjalne posiłki. Nieporównywalnie lepsze od tego co widzicie teraz na tym stole. Bogowie dali mi i piękną żonę i dobrą gospodynię. Ze świecą takiej szukać, powiadam wam. <br/>Jaskier się wzdrygnął, zrobił się zielony i nic więcej nie powiedział aż do końca obiadu. <br/>- Hrabio. - zaczął wiedźmin ale wypowiedź przerwało mu wejście Myry. <br/>Piękna, młoda, z wesołą miną niosła na tacy ten sam garnek. Garnek pełny parującego gulaszu, a jego cały aromat wypełniał pokój. Jaskier zzieleniał jeszcze bardziej, "to znowu się dzieje" myślał. I z koloru zielonego zrobił się blady jak ściana. Myra postawiła garnek przed Falstaffem, w końcu i on zaczął jeść. <br/>- Hrabio, - zaczął ponownie - przywiódł mnie tu trop. <br/>- Trop? - zdziwił się - Jaki trop? <br/>- Jechaliśmy za śladami wilkołaka. <br/>Falstaff odłożył łyżkę. Nadstawił uszu i machnął dłonią, żeby kontynuuował. <br/>- W drodze powrotnej, w tartaku, wilkołak zaatakował drwali, a podobno jednego nawet porwał. Jadąc za jego zapachem trafiliśmy tutaj. <br/>- No chyba, mój drogi, nie przypuszczasz, że ukrywam w swoim dworze wilkołaka, haha! - zamyślił się - Ale, wiedźminie, ten potwór z piwnicy, te częste wycia w nocy, jakby wycie wilka... - umilkł i patrzył groźnie jakby chciał coś ukryć. <br/>Uśmiech z twarzy Myry zniknął. Siedziała blada, nie odstępując kolorom Jaskrowi. A w oczach było tylko jedno: strach. Wyszła z pokoju cała drżąca zostawiając biesiadników bez słowa pożegnania. <br/>	Po obiedzie udali się prosto do piwnic. Przeszli przed długi, ciemny tunel, w którym co jakiś czas widoczne były rysy pazurów. Napotkali kolejne drzwi. Te były już otwarte, weszli do większego pomieszczenia (znajdującego się teraz mniej więcej pod starą, drewnianą chatą). Obydwoje wyczuli zapach rozkładających się zwłok. Geralt odsłonił kotarę zakrywającą drugą część pokoju. <br/>- Ja pierdole! - krzyknął Jaskier powstrzymując dłonią zapach docierający do jego nosa. <br/>Przed nimi, na haku, wisiał młody mężczyzna, bez jednej nogi i ręki. Miał ciało rozszarpane pazurami, z brzucha ciągnęły mu się jelita. Oczy miał wciąż otwarte, puste, bez wyrazu. A na twarzy zastygł nieopisany lęk. Jedna mała świeczka - już dogasająca w rogu pokoju - nadawała temu jeszcze większej grozy. W przeciwległym rogu stał drewniany, duży stół z rzeźnickimi nożami, małą piłą i zestawem narzędzi. Nad nim wisiał kolejny hak. Na podłodze było pełno gęstej krwi, która lepiła się do butów z każdym krokiem. Jaskier osunął się na ścianę. <br/>- To on... To Salvar... <br/>- Chodźmy stąd. <br/>	Wyszli przed piwnicę. Spostrzegli Myrę, która siedziała na ławce pod drzewem. Błądziła wzrokiem po ogrodzie. <br/>- Panowie. - wypowiedziała drżącym głosem wstając. <br/>Geralt po krótce opowiedział mężatce, unikając szczegółów; co znaleźli w piwnicy. <br/>- Czy on cię zmuszał do gotowania tych ludzi? <br/>Myra zbladła, jej usta zrobiły się sine, osunęła się na ławkę. Zaraz zbiegła się służba pomagając ocucić kobietę. Stało nad nią z dziesięć osób, jedna z wodą, druga z mocniejszym alkoholem, kolejne wachlowały ją fartuszkami przywracając ją do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy. Stąd inąd pojawił się Aleksander, widząc zgromadzenie podbiegł do Myry i zapytał o jej samopoczucie. Ta chrypiąco odpowiedziała, że czuje się już lepiej. Kazał dwóm osobom z nią zostać, a resztę posłał w cholerę, potem zwrócił się do wiedźmina. <br/>- Szanowny prosi do siebie. <br/>- To dobrze się składa. <br/>	Weszli do pokoju stylizowanego na gabinet. Wiedźmin zauważył, że wszystkie szpargały ze stołu zniknęły, wszystkie oprócz srebrnego sztyletu otrzymanego od szlachcianki. Nie chcieli siadać. Po chwili wszedł Falstaff. <br/>- No, moi drodzy i co, udało się wam... <br/>- Gdzie są listy? - przerwał Geralt. <br/>- Mój drogi, listy? <br/>- Listy, które Myra wysyłała do swojej matki. - sprostował, prawie wręcz napierając na hrabiego. <br/>- Mój drogi, po co te nerwy? Myra sama pisała te listy i sama je wysyłała. <br/>Wiedźmin odszedł na krok od Falstaffa. <br/>- A ci posłańcy, wysłani, żeby odnaleźć matkę Myry? <br/>- Posłańcy? A no, przecież mówiłem, że wrócili z niczym. W czym problem? <br/>- Gdzie dokładnie ich wysłałeś? <br/>- Co to? Przesłuchanie? Może jeszcze zaraz mi kości poharatasz, jak na torturach! Nie zapominaj kim jestem, zwracaj się do mnie z honorem! - zagroził mu, po czym dodał - Tam gdzie kazała Myra, zaraz znajdę dokładny adres, jeśli o to chodzi. <br/>Z szuflady wyjął duży notatnik, przeleciał parę stron i wyjął małą karteczkę. Geralt prawie wyrwał mu ją z rąk. Wytrzeszczył oczy. <br/>- Kanva? To zupełnie w przeciwną stronę od Menny. <br/>- Menny? Mój drogi, o czym ty mówisz? <br/>Geralt opowiedział o szczęśliwym znalezieniu jego teściowej, o klątwie oraz o historii młodego jegomościa, zalecającego się do Myry. <br/>- W Mennie? - przerywał co chwila - Tak, nithing. - Tak, widziałem go. - Tak, wiem czym to jest. - Ale, któż śmiał go postawić? <br/>- Lota, postawiła go Lota. <br/>Hrabia posmutniał. Zawsze szanował swoją teściową mimo ciągłych uwag. Według niego była wspaniałą kobietą, ale momentami zbyt porywczą. Mimo ciągłego dokuczania z jej strony chciał mieć z nią dobre stosunki, ze względu na jego jeszcze wtedy narzeczoną. I mimo wszystko, nawet ją lubił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ona była tego odtwórcą. <br/>- Dlaczego zabiłeś tamtego chłopaka? <br/>- Rausa, ja go nie zabiłem. <br/>- Nie kłam! - zasyczał ze wściekłości - Po tej opowiastce z pierścionkiem ciężko wierzyć w każde twoje słowo. <br/>- Te monstrum, to była prawda, wiedźminie. Ale te monstrum mnie nie zaatakowało, patrzyło tylko na mnie z politowaniem i uciekłem w popłochu. Nie chciałem się przyznawać, za kogo by mnie wzięli? A co do pierścionka... Racja ten potwór go nie miał. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie się zapodział. <br/>- Ale ja wiem. - odparł Geralt. <br/>Hrabia patrzył na niego pytająco. Wiedźmin groźnie spojrzał na Jaskra. <br/>- To on go zabrał. <br/>Hrabia już chciał doskoczyć do Jaskra. <br/>- To było pobranie zaległej opłaty. - rzucił nie zważając na konsekwencje. <br/>- Gadaj, dlaczego go zabiłeś. - znów zwrócił się do szanownego. <br/>Dumny hrabia Johnattan von Falstaff, teraz odkryty, skruszony, bez pewności siebie, ze zmęczoną twarzą usiadł przy stole. <br/>- Ja go nie zabiłem. - rzucił w przestrzeń, patrząc się w ścianę - To był wypadek. <br/>- Wypadek?! Zabiłeś człowieka i nazywasz to wypadkiem? Zabiłeś młodego chłopaka, który miał przed sobą całe życie. Mógł założyć rodzinę, mieć dzieci, wyjechać. A ty to wszystko ukróciłeś. - Geralt zrobił się dziwnie sentymentalny. <br/>Hrabia podniósł na nich wzrok, mętny. <br/>- Ja go nie zabiłem. - powtórzył - Wiem, że możecie mi nie wierzyć; to naprawdę był wypadek. - opadał z sił - Poszedłem z nim wtedy do piwnicy przejrzeć zapasy wina. Był dobrym chłopakiem, owszem, zakochanym w Myrze, byłem zazdrosny, tak, w końcu miał tego czego nie mam ja. Mimo to szanowałem go, potrafił zrobić wszystko, wiedźminie, dosłownie wszystko! Nigdy nie narzekał i robił to o co prosiłem. I gdybym wiedział, że stanie się to co się stało, w życiu bym go tam nie zaprowadził.	<br/>	Otóż - liczyliśmy kolejne beczki, część znajdowała się na półpiętrze. Akurat było remontowane i z przodu nie było barierki. Nachylał się nad kolejnymi beczkami dyktując mi roczniki, które zapisywałem w notesik. To była chwila nieuwagi wiedźminie. Stracił równowagę, spadł w dół, uderzając karkiem o krawędź muru, przy którym stawialiśmy świeże beczki. Pech chciał, że akurat żadnej tam nie było, a cegły były odsłonięte. Usłyszałem tylko trzask, a potem zapadła grobowa cisza. Stałem tam z pięć minut nie wiedząc co mam robić. Miałem pustkę w głowie, nie mogłem ruszyć ani ręką, ani kulasem. Leżał tam wykrzywiony, martwy a na nkc tylko stałem! Nie wiem dlaczego nie zawołałem nikogo po pomoc, chyba uznałem, że było już za późno i na to. I wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi plan (w takich momentach człowiek nie myśli, powiadam wiedźminie!). Postanowiłem go zostawić tak w tej piwnicy, w końcu była noc, nikt nie wiedział, nikt nie słyszał. Nie chciałem nikomu nic mówić, bo kto by mi uwierzył? Mi? Wiem wiedźminie, co ludzie gadają. Że zmyślam, że bajki piszę. I ty dziś mówiłeś to samo.	<br/>	Wiem, że mam skłonności do kłamstw, momentami to nie jest nawet pod moją kontrolą. Robię to bezwiednie i bezmyślnie. No i ubzdurałem sobie, że później wrócę i go gdzieś pochowam, po bożemu. Dlaczego tak? Sam nie wiem, chyba tylko bogowie mogą wiedzieć. Głowa mi tak mówiła, to tak zrobiłem. I widzisz chciałem wrócić po Rausa, znalazłem nawet odpowiednie miejsce na pochówek, ale Raus zniknął. Nie było ciała, niczego. Nawet kłaczka z jego spodni, ani nitki z koszuli. Jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Rozpłynął się. A nikogo tam nie wpuszczałem, nikogo! Powiedz mi Geralcie, jak trup mógł zniknąć? Wziął i zabrał nogi za pas? <br/>Ale Geralt nie odpowiadał. Nastała niezręczna cisza, "czy można mu wierzyć?" pytał sam siebie. Hrabia spuścił wzrok, zapadł się w fotelu. Jaskier usiadł gapiąc się to na wiedźmina to na hrabiego. <br/>- A co z tym z tartaku? - wyrwał nagle. <br/>- Wiedźminie, ja nawet nie wiem gdzie tutaj jest tartak. <br/>- Posłuchaj, w twojej piwnicy, kilka stóp pod ziemią, na haku, wisi młody chłopak, chłopak, którego przyciągnął tu wilkołak, prosto z tartaku. O tym też nic nie wiesz? <br/>- Nic. - skwitował. <br/>	Usłyszeli szczęk otwieranych drzwi i wszyscy zwrócili głowy w tamtą stronę. Właśnie przez nie przeszła zlękniona Myra. Po twarzy Falstaffa przeleciał uśmiech, ale szybko został zgaszony. <br/>- On mówi prawdę. - powiedziała zwracając się do wiedźmina - Tym razem mówi prawdę. <br/>- Słyszałam waszą rozmowę. - wyjaśniła widząc pytające spojrzenia - Mówi prawdę. <br/>- Dlatego, że? <br/>- Że byłam tam wtedy, - powiedziała stanowczo - widziałam całe zajście. <br/>- Więc co ze zwłokami? <br/>- Ja je zabrałam. <br/>- Jak to?! - wykrzyknął hrabia, gwałtownie wstając z fotela, przy tym prawie go nie wywracając. <br/>- Musiałam cię chronić, musiałam chronić siebie. <br/>- Siebie? - spytał Geralt. <br/>- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby ktoś odkrył to ciało. Musiałam go chronić. Znam opinię o swoim mężu. Czasami wymyśla, ale tego już by mu nie przepuścili, rozumiesz wiedźminie? <br/>Geralt spytał ponownie, gdyż wcześniej nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. <br/>- Otóż to ja... - zaczęła niepewnie - Ja jestem tym wilkołakiem, którego szukacie. I tak dowiedzielibyście się tego wcześniej, czy później, ułatwiam wam sprawę. <br/>Hrabia stał bez słowa, wytrzeszczając oczy, zaczął się trząść. <br/>- Gdy tylko usłyszałam, że jesteś wiedźminem Geralcie, wiedziałam, że jestem skończona. Że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim dowiecie się prawdy. Wciąż jednak tliła się we mnie nadzieja, że jednak sprawy potoczą się inaczej. Aż do dzisiejszego obiadu. <br/>Splotła dłonie, nerwowo przebierając palcami. <br/>- Moja matka, to ona była przyczyną, - tłumaczyła - była przyczyną tego kim się stałam. Klątwa rzucona na Johnatanna dosięgła również mnie. Moja własna matka zamieniła mnie w to ohydztwo! Zrobiła ze mnie potwora. Zmieniła moje życie w jeden wielki strach. Zmieniła moje życie w piekło. Ale nie, nie oczekuję od was zrozumienia, nie oczekuję łaski. Proszę o nią tylko jego - spojrzała wymownie na hrabiego, jej oczy stały się szkliste - Gdy staję się... Staję się tym czymś... - kontynuowała - Ta rządza krwi, nie mogę nad nią zapanować. Nie mogłam przestać zabijać, nie mogłam się temu oprzeć. Próbowałam z tym walczyć, zatrudniałam czarodziejki, zielarki, nic nie pomagało. Musiałam się ukrywać, chronić siebie i mojego męża. Ludzie by go przecież zhańbili, nie mogłam do tego dopuścić. - błagalnie spojrzała na hrabiego, który nadal nie mógł uwierzyć - On, on by tego nie zniósł. <br/>- Dlaczego podałaś mi zły adres? - ledwo wykrztusił Falstaff. <br/>- Lota, moja matka, wiedziała, wiedziała, - wydusiła - że ugotowałam Rausa.<br/>Zamilka na chwilę i znów zaczęła:<br/>- Uciekła z rozpaczą i klątwą na ustach. Pisałam do niej listy, których nigdy nie wysłałam. Miałam jej za złe tą klątwę, nienawidziłam jej, przez to kim się stałam, ale jednocześnie chciałam się z nią pogodzić, to w końcu moja matka. Chciałam, żeby wróciła, ale nigdy nie miałam odwagi wysłać jej choćby jednego słowa. Byłam zrozpaczona, wtedy zaproponowałeś, że wyślesz po nią ludzi. Nie mogłam, nie mogłam pozwolić na to, żebyś dowiedział się o mnie i o klątwie! - schowała płaczące oczy w dłoniach. <br/>- Ugotowałaś go?! - wręcz na nią krzyknął, pomijając zupełnie sprawę nithingu. <br/>- Musiałam, musiałam cię chronić! Jak sobie to wyobrażałeś? Że wyniesiesz go z piwnicy i wykopiesz grób przed oczami całej służby? Przecież wiem, że coś głupiego przyszłoby ci do głowy. Nie mogłam ci na to pozwolić! - łkała, a łzy zostawiały ślady na policzkach. <br/>Falstaff milczał. <br/>- Musiałam, musiałam! Każdego, Rausa, kupca, który woził wino i tych nieszczęsnych biedaków z tartaku! - krzyczała bezradnie - Musiałam ukryć te przekleństwo! <br/>- I co później z tym robiłaś? <br/>- Podawała te dania tobie. - Geralt odpowiedział za wilkołaka. <br/>Hrabia wpadł w fotel. Był blady, zielony i czerwony na przemian. Raz wytrzeszczał oczy, raz zamykał je na długie sekundy. Uderzał palcami w fotel. Zaraz znów zastygał. Żyłka na jego czole zaczęła mu pulsować. Myra przypadła mu do stóp i błagała o wybaczenie, ciągnąc hrabiego za nogawki. Geralt i Jaskier stali i przyglądali się groteskowej scenie. Falstaff po kolejnej zmianie kolorów odtrącił Myrę mocnym pchnięciem ręki, otworzył szufladę zamykaną na klucz, wyjął z niej mieszek i cisnął nim w wiedźmina. <br/>- Na was już pora. - rzekł chłodno. <br/>	Wyszli z dworu, wsiedli na Płotkę i oddalali się w stronę bramy. Mijali ten sam ogród co wcześniej. Wszystkie te roślinne piękności nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. W tym samym miejscu stał nithing, z wyrytym nowym słowem. Wiedźmin już chciał zejść z Płotki, żeby przeczytać napis, ale przed tym powstrzymało go przeciągłe, konające wycie. </p><p>	Dwa dni później znaleźli się w Mennie. Miasto, które wcześniej tętniło ludźmi, sztuką i zapachami, dobrym towarzystwem i głośną muzyką teraz świeciło pustką i ciszą. Kolory stały się jakieś szare, ludność była smętna, dookoła było ponuro. Drzewa smutno zwieszały się nad deptakami, ptaki zamilkły. Brakowało tylko mżawki, która przyczyniłaby się do przyznania Mennie nagrody za  najsmutniejsze miasto na kontynencie. Zajechali w ścisłe centrum, tutaj zaczynali zbierać się ludzie, a tuż pod karczmą, z fioletowymi kwiatami w oknach, które teraz wydawały się blade i nijakie; stał tłum osób szepcący między sobą. <br/>- Biedaczka... <br/>- Jeszcze nie była taka stara... <br/>- Przykra, przykra sprawa. <br/>- No i wariatka poszła do wariatkowa. <br/>- A ten co, płacze? <br/>- Po służącej płacze. <br/>- Po służącej? <br/>- Bogowie, uchowajcie... <br/>- Jak to się stało? <br/>- Dlaczego? <br/>- Jeszcze mogła żyć... <br/>- Szkoda, szkoda. <br/>Przeciskając się tak przez szepcący tłum, obijając się o zebranych, trafili na karczmarza, który stał w samym jego epicentrum. Łkał nad małą, skromną trumną. Trzęsły mu się ręce, przeklinał wszystko wokół. Podniósł wzrok na ludzi. Twarz miał czerwoną, spękaną od słońca, w której bruzdy wlewały się łzy. Ledwo stał na nogach, co chwilę ktoś go podtrzymywał. Dostrzegł twarz wiedźmina. Pokiwał przecząco głową, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć na nigdy niewypowiedziane pytanie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>: ))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>